Silver
by Marronett
Summary: Vintage Marronett: To protect her daughter from evil she was forced to have her raised as an orphan & sent to Earth as an Ambassador. Trained well, she knew her duty & her role yet he couldn't let her deny the one thing she knew she couldn't have.
1. Introcution

This is a beautiful story I had once posted on Fanfic.net before as well. I love stories set back during the Silver Millennium and this one is one of my favorites. I hope you enjoy it as much as I have writing it. It's not finished yet but I'm sure with enough prodding I'll be able to get it out.  
  
`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`- `-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`  
  
Little feet were heard as they rushed through the glass halls of the palace. The satin slippers quickly turned and rushed into the throne room, more pattering feet heard behind her.  
"Serenity..." A soft voice said lovingly as she watched the white haired child of four enter into the room. Her smile widened as she saw the golden haired child behind her. Suddenly the golden hair child caught up with the smaller one, wrapping her small arms around her, making both girls topple to the floor in giggles. The glorious Queen of the Moon descended from her throne slowly, the flowing moon silk hugged her body tightly, showing the curves of perfection as she descended gracefully down the marble steps. Both children looked lovingly up toward the Queen of the Moon, their play clothes made of white silk and did not glimmer as beautifully as the Queen's but suited them enough.  
"My darlings... what do I owe the pleasure of your sweet company?" The Queen cooed as she bent down, extending her arms to them. Both children stood and rushed into an open arm, their giggles echoing throughout the room. Both girls snuggled their faces lovingly to their Queen and the Queen sighed in happiness.  
"Minet... Serenity, there you are." Another female voice said from the other side of the room. A woman in flowing amber entered quietly, her dress in beautiful translucent layers that hugged her body gently. Her golden hair transcended down her back and she walked quietly over to the Queen and the two.  
"Venet..." Queen Selenity smiled as she released her hold on the two children. Minet smiled and rushed to the other women and Venet swept her into her arms, swinging the light four year old into the air.  
"Queen... you're hair is so beautiful..." A soft voice said near Selenity's ear and she felt fingers smoothly caress her pure silver locks. Selenity smiled at the small child and fingered a lock of her hair as well.  
"It is as beautiful as yours sweet Serenity." The Queen smiled weakly, a small tug pulling on her heart as she heard the child refer to her only as the Queen.  
"Serenity today is the day." Venet said softly, holding the golden haired child in her arms gently. "You shall begin your training to represent your Kingdom so that you may serve the Queen you adore... and the Princess you love." Venet said quietly, looking at the golden haired child in her arms. Suddenly the small four-year-old form swelled with pride and she looked at her beautiful Queen and smiled brightly. Two guards opened the doors to the throne room and two tall figures slowly strode in side by side. Both girls' heads snapped to that direction and they smiled. Queen Selenity finally stood, her frame as tall as the women who approached. A brilliant yellow moon shone on the woman's forehead and her black hair cascaded down her back in waves. The man beside her in white bowed and the women curtseyed.  
"Your Majesty." They said quietly and Selenity smiled lovingly to her two advisors.  
"Shall I be your student today?" Serenity asked eagerly as she glanced into the beautiful faces of Lunar and Artemis.  
"Yes, you shall." Lunar replied softly as she took the small child's hand in her own.  
"Princess Minet you shall join us too." Artemis said smoothly, his charming voice a pleasant tone to all as he held out his hand for the small Princess. Venet slowly released the child and Minet walked to the advisor and took his hand. Both bowed their heads softly to the Queens then left, each holding a child by their side.  
Tears slowly welled in Selenity's eyes as she watched them go. She smiled when Serenity turned to wave goodbye. She lifted her hand in a soft goodbye and once the doors closed her tears released.  
"Oh Venet!" She cried helplessly and the Queen of Venus rushed to her side, putting a hand upon her shoulder. Queen Selenity turned to her. "Why cannot she be mine? I want her to know who I am..." She sobbed quietly and the Queen looked at her sadly, her deep blue eyes staring into the midnight one's of her older sister.  
"She is your own but you cannot... no one must know that Serenity is truly your daughter... We all have sacrificed greatly for the survival of our kingdoms Selenity...And we will not stop till our Children are safe and we are rid of the darkness that plans to control us." Venet said sadly, how many times had she and the Queen agonized over this topic yet it was the first time that the queen had cried.  
"You're child knows that you are her mother... Tell me again why we have agreed to this foolish agreement." Queen Selenity said, her form turning away from her own sister. Venet looked away sadly, her heart ached that she could not have her own child Minet call her Mommy... she knew the deep ache that Serenity was feeling yet they had known long ago that this would be the way it has to be in order to protect their Kingdom.  
  
"The Princess of the Moon would be in terrible danger if her true identity was known." A voice suddenly said from the other side of the room and both women's eyes turned to see the glowing form before them.  
"Mother." Selenity said sadly and Selene smiled lovingly at her.  
"You're daughter will be sent to Earth my sweet love and I shall be with her in spirit always... This is how things must be in order to protect her from the darkness that wishes to consume us all." Selene said sadly, the Goddess of the Moon looked at her two children lovingly and put a hand to each of their cheeks. "I have called upon the other Queens of the planets to assist you in this matter... they will watch over your children." She said and more tears slipped down Selenity's pale cheek.  
"I could not bear to have her leave me... I want to hold her forever in my arms." Selenity cried softly and Selene gently kissed her forehead where the brilliant emblem of the moon rested and a sigh of sadness escaped the beautiful Queen's lips.  
  
It had only been four years since she had lost her husband... a husband she loved more then the air she breathed. Silver droplets slipped down her cheeks and she quietly sat upon the end of Serenity's small bed. On the other side of the room Minet slept quietly, both girls being bathed in the soft moonlight of the evening sky. Gently she caressed a silver lock of Serenity's hair and smiled. She, her precious gem was all that was left from her great love and now to save her life she had to deny the precious being before her of a real mother. The story went that Serenity had been found as a gift from the Goddess and was to be raised to represent the glorious Moon Kingdom and live among the people of earth. She would be raised with the Princess and Prince of Earth... she would not be the first to travel to the Earth to be raised away from her heritage... Selenity could still hear Mara weeping for the daughter she would never see grow up but she was still ready to do her duty to save their worlds...  
  
Suddenly the small form wiggled and Selenity looked to see her slowly waking. She yawned, a beautiful sound and her deep blue eyes blinked open. Selenity smiled lovingly at her. A smile came to Serenity's lips and she rushed into the Queen's arms. Queen Selenity smiled happily as she held her. Serenity looked back into the Queen's beautiful face and smiled more.  
"Since I don't have a mommy.... can I pretend that you are mine?" She asked in a soft whisper and Selenity's eyes rushed with tears. She stroked the child's head lovingly and nodded.  
"Of course... if only you let me pretend that you are my own." She replied quietly and Serenity nodded vigorously. She latched onto Selenity's form and smiled lovingly into her robes.  
"Goodnight Mommy..." She whispered as she slowly drifted off to sleep in the Queen's loving arms. Joyous tears fell from her face and she sighed lovingly into her daughter's shimmering hair.  
"Goodnight... my princess..." She said in a very quiet whisper and she held her daughter tightly to her chest, rocking her slowly back in forth into the deep hours of the night. 


	2. A new part

Seven years Later:  
  
Princess Reili (RE-LiE) shifted uncomfortably in her dark red chiffon dress. An aid fussed her for her impatience and the ten year old narrowed her eyes and turned away with a fuss, crossing her arms across her chest. She had been sitting here waiting for hours it seems! She looked over to her brother and caught him yawn. She huffed and waited... deep down she was bubbling with excitement.. A girl was to come live with them and it was rumored that she was Rei's age!  
  
The doors to Queen Selenity's private chambers opened suddenly and the Queen looked up a little startled. When she saw the form rush towards her she immediately stood and embraced the sobbing child.  
"I shall miss you so!" She weeped bitterly into the Queen's gown and the queen inhaled painfully. She bent down to eye level with the small girl and smiled a warm loving smile... a smile that Serenity would never forget, a smile that comforted her immediately. The Queen gently tucked a silver strand of Serenity's hair behind her ears and looked at her lovingly.  
"I am so proud of you Serenity." She whispered softly and the young girl's eyes widened and she gasped surprised. What an honor! She quickly threw herself into the Queen's arms and held her tightly.  
"I love you so much." Serenity whispered and a tear traveled down the pale face of the beautiful Queen.  
"I shall love you forever my child." The Queen whispered softly and Serenity smiled and looked at her. They both laughed softly. They had connected so much over the years... Serenity use to stay up at night and pray to the Goddess Selene that this beautiful Queen before her truly was her mother... that they could stay together forever... but it wasn't her duty, it was Minet's... the true Princess of the Moon.  
  
"Serenity!" Minet cried sadly as she rushed forward, two other girls following after her. Tears trailed down Minet's pale cheeks as she clung to her best friend tightly. "What will I do without you?" The ten year old cried and Serenity held her tightly.  
"You will have Amielle and Litana... don't fuss over me." Serenity smiled as she hugged the Princess again. "I will return shortly... so I can guard you like they do." Serenity said with excitement and Minet laughed sadly, more tears falling down her cheeks. She knew too many secrets for a ten year old and every one she knew she had to keep away from her very best friend.  
"We will be so bored without you!" Amielle laughed as she tackled Serenity to the ground. "Who will race with me outside?" The hyper girl asked and Serenity laughed.  
"Maybe you should take up reading like Litana!" Serenity scolded and Litana smiled staying near Minet.  
"But then when would I wrestle?" Amielle laughed as she and Serenity rolled across the floor in laughter.  
"Girls." A voice said from above them and both girls halted. They looked up at Luna above them and she grinned slightly. With a finger she motioned for them to quickly stand. Once Serenity did Luna rushed to her side and began to fix her pure white gown and ruffled silver hair. "Come... it is time for you to fulfill destiny." Luna smiled and she suddenly pulled Serenity in her arms. She was never attached to many people but she truly genuinely loved Serenity... and helped care for her as if she was her own daughter.  
"I love you Luna." Serenity whispered softly into her hair and Luna smiled joyously.  
  
"Come." She commanded softly. Serenity waved a final farewell to her three best friends and smiled lovingly at them. They waved sadly and watched as the girl who was trained all her life for this left on the mission that would bring earth and the moon closer together.  
"I hope they like me..." Serenity whispered and Lunar smiled lovingly at her.  
"How could they not?" She smiled and led the Princess to her transport which would take her to her new home... Earth.  
  
One Month Later:  
  
"Serenity!" A girl whined as she raced down the halls. Serenity gasped and ran quicker when suddenly a hand reached out and pulled her into the shadows. Serenity's eyes tried to look out to see when the Princess would pass and she smiled when she did.  
"What have you done now?" A boy asked quietly as he stepped from the shadows, making sure the coast was clear before he pulled Serenity out.  
"Nothing... we're playing tag." Serenity giggled and Endymoun raised an eyebrow at her. He grinned and ruffled her hair.  
"Just don't kill her... we'd all be in trouble." He smirked and Serenity hugged him then departed down the hall. The young Prince of Earth continued on his way, he had grown fond of his sister and his new playmate Serenity from the Moon. They were friends and he hoped they would become best friends... he needed a true friend... it was never fun growing up around adults and his sister was too young and whiny but Serenity was just right... she was almost as mature as he... and she loved to read. They would read Plato and Shakespeare together... trying to sound out the words and making up meanings to ones they didn't know. All in all, Serenity was the best gift the Moon Kingdom ever gave them.  
  
One year later:  
  
Serenity stood before the large birthday cake and glanced around the room. They all smiled at her and she smiled weakly. She missed her friends... she missed the Queen. Gently the arms of Queen Marlelle encircled her and Serenity smiled happily as the Queen tickled her softly.  
"Blow out the candles Sere and make a wish!" Rei giggled and Serenity smiled and stared at the candles. She looked at Endy and he nodded vigorously at her side. With a deep breath she blew out and all the candles were extinguished. Everyone clapped and laughed.  
"What did you wish for Sere?" Rei asked scooting next to her and Serenity shrugged.  
"The same wish I wish every year..." She smiled and Rei and Endy exchanged a look, the young thirteen year old boy moving closer to the two.  
"What's that?" Rei asked curiously.  
"That I had a mother." Serenity smiled and Endy and Rei frowned slightly. Rei looked at her mother who frowned and Queen Marlelle kissed Serenity's head lovingly. Rei smiled and took Serenity's hand.  
"We are you're family Sere! I can be your mother!" Rei laughed. "And Endy can be your father!" Rei giggled and Endy huffed. He smiled and hugged Serenity and she smiled happily as Rei did the same. "We'll always love you."  
  
Serenity sat straight up in her bed and gasped. Sweat formed on her forehead and she felt like she was going to cry. Quickly she jumped from her bed, grabbing her small stuffed bunny and she raced from the room. Her feet softly padded down the hallways as she ran toward another room. Quietly she turned the knob and let herself in, closing the door behind her. Rushing to the bed, she climbed the small steps and pulled the covers back, crawling in next to the figure that already laid there.  
His eyes opened and he turned slowly. At first he thought it was his sister but his sister's hair was much darker. He blinked seeing the crying form of Serenity beside him, curled up into one of his pillows, holding fiercely to her stuffed pet.  
"Sere?" He asked quietly and her eyes opened, which had previously been tightly shut. "What's wrong?" he asked as he sat up. She sat up as well and looked at him, her lip trembling and her eyes full of tears.  
"I had a nightmare... There was a women chasing after me demanding that I give her the Moon." Serenity confessed quietly and Endy reached out and pulled her into his arms. "I'm scared Endy..." Serenity whispered quietly and Endy held her tightly.  
"Don't be scared Sere.... I'm always right here and I'll always protect you." He whispered quietly and she nodded and hugged him tighter to her. "Come on.. let's get some sleep, you can sleep with me and I'll chase all your nightmares away..." He smiled and they laid back down, Serenity lying in his arms, her head upon his chest. And he was right... whenever he was with her, she never had her dreams...she was always safe. Another Seven years later:  
  
The Prince rolled over, his arm clamping onto the figure beside him. He yawned and felt the sunlight tickle at his eyes. He hugged the figure closer to him and heard her moan, not wanting to be waken from her sleep. Groggily he opened his eyes and placed his chin on her shoulder. Her hair surrounded them and he smiled smelling the sweet fragrance... his whole bed smelled like her. He pinched her stomach and she groaned and kicked away from his grasp. She must have had a nightmare again.... it's almost been a month since last she slept in his arms. He sighed and kissed her cheek softly. Slowly he climbed out of the opposite side of the bed and walked to a connected room to get dressed for the day.  
When he returned, dressed in a dark brown training tunic and black boots he found his precious Serenity still asleep where he had left her. Her silver hair was sprawled along the pillows and she looked like an angel when the light hit her in such a way. He smiled and walked toward her. Gently he poked her and she smiled and groaned trying to hide her face in his pillow. He bent down and whispered quietly into her ear.  
"You better wake up before Rei discovers you not in her quarters..." He said teasingly and Serenity's eyes popped open and she gasped. She jumped up almost knocking the Prince back and he laughed as she jumped out of his bed. Her silk white long nightgown fell to the floor and hugged her curves beautifully. Endymoun had to admit that she was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen in his life. She rushed past him and he chuckled watching her fly from the room. Suddenly she popped her head back in his room and grinned teasingly at him and his chuckles stopped.  
"Thanks for last night." She grinned and winked at him then ran from the room. He smirked. Serenity... Serenity... for a women who was named after peace... she sure caused chaos with him.  
  
"No..." The tutor sighed heavily and Rei narrowed her eyes. She cast a quick glance to Serenity, flashing a smirk then turned to her tutor. "How about we end early today?" The old man sighed and a smile came to Reilie's lips.  
"Delightful." She said as she clamped her book shut, dust flying from it's pages. Serenity stood and walked the tutor to the door. He looked at her exasperated and she smiled warmly. He sighed and left the palace, mumbling to himself. Serenity turned and flashed a warning to Rei, a grin playing on her soft lips.  
"Must you annoy him so? I know you know all of his answers... you refuse to answer correctly on purpose. What would Endy say?" Serenity grinned walking to the table.  
"I would laugh of course... then I would reprimand her much like you have and ask her, 'What would Serenity say?'" A voice behind them said and Rei smiled lovingly at her brother as he strode into the room.  
"She slept with you again last night hm Endy?" Rei said with a teasing tone and Serenity sighed, trying to hide her smile. She picked up a book and walked past Endy.  
"She makes it sound so dirty..." She said with a smile and Endy grabbed her arm pulling her close to him. He kissed her cheek and held her against him, facing her laughing form towards Rei.  
"Do we look like two who would do anything improper?" Endy asked and Rei laughed, her dark black hair cascading in silky strands down her red gown and back.  
"Improper indeed." Serenity smirked and he hugged her from behind. Rei stood and dropped her book on the table as she advanced towards them.  
"We are the Three Musketeers... nothing could ever seperate us." Rei said happily and they both nodded.  
"Not even the Princess of the Moon." Endy grinned and Serenity laughed.  
"Oh how you two would love her..." She sighed and Endy smiled.  
"If she is anything like you I'm sold..." He grinned and pinched her making her gasp. She fell from his arms and stumbled toward Rei giving him a look.  
"She is even greater then I... She's beautiful... and her mother... Oh she is the definition of beauty." Serenity smiled and Rei giggled, wrapping an arm around her back.  
"Then what are you sweet Sere?" She smiled and Serenity giggled.  
"Nothing but a homely orphan who was taken in by a loving goddess..." Serenity smiled and Endy smiled at her. He rushed forward and took both women into his arms and they giggled.  
"You must entertain me tonight... Father is trying to wed me off by bringing in another Kingdom's noble blood..." He sighed annoyed and Serenity giggled wrapping an arm around his shoulders as Rei laid her head on his chest.  
"I think you should marry the Princess of the Moon... especially if she's everything Serenity has been saying." Rei giggled and Serenity blinked.  
"No." Serenity laughed. "He should stay single forever so he could always be with us..." She smiled and Endy thought about that and grinned.  
"Yes... wouldn't his wife be mad to see you sneaking in his bed at night." Rei giggled and Serenity gasped. Endy was pushed aside as Rei bolted from the room, followed by her best friend Serenity. He smirked and glanced outside and sighed. More training to be done.  
  
The clang of swords echoed in the hall and Serenity smiled hearing familiar voices.  
"Your Highness you are improving. You were such a wimp before." Jedite smirked as he gripped his sword tighter. A laugh emitted from Endy's lips that Serenity knew all two well.  
"I beg to differ." Endy replied as he lunged forward. Serenity stepped slowly down the stairs to descend into the training grounds.  
"Lady Serenity." Malachite said respectfully as he bowed his head. Serenity smiled and kissed his forehead. He smiled and looked back upon her. "You look well."  
  
"Why wouldn't she be? We are all here to take care of her." Nephrite smiled as he approached Serenity from behind. She hugged him and looked for the third member in the Personal troupe of Endymoun's guards. They had served with him for four years now, ever since the Prince had turned sixteen. Many times they had caught Serenity and Endy together, always in compromising positions... which were always explained later to be simple misunderstandings... besides they were just the best of friends...  
A panting voice suddenly made it to Serenity's side and she looked at him curiously, his blonde hair tussled form the duel.  
"What do we owe the pleasure of your great company my lady?" Jedite asked with a charming smile and Serenity rolled her eyes and pushed him aside.  
"I come bearing a message from the Queen." She replied sternly and Endy groaned and raised his sword, casting her a playful glare. She tried to hide her grin and took the fencing sword away from Jedite and approached her prey.  
"What does mother say?" He asked casually making the first strike. She blocked and took a step back. She grinned and lunged for him. He smirked spinning out of her way, she spun around the tip of her sword coming inches from his neck, her form in a teasing stance as she glared at him.  
"You are improving Lady Serenity." Malichite grinned and Zoycite approached them.  
"Imagine if you weren't in a gown Lady Serenity how well you could move." He spoke and Endy lunged, their forms coming close together and he smirked.  
"I could imagine you without your gown." He whispered to her and she stared into his eyes.  
"Your mother requests that you not hide behind my skirts this evening.. no matter how vulgar your new love is." She said loud enough for the others to hear and they broke into chuckles. Endy sighed and looked at her and she smirked. She leaned forward her lips bearly touching his cheek, her hand pushing against the hilt of his sword. "Now what are you imagining?" She whispered and the others quieted down, staring at the two. Endy smiled and met her eyes.  
"I'm imagining you losing this duel." He grinned and Serenity smiled and pushed with all her might, sending him backwards, his sword flying into the air. She spun, her skirts flowing around her as her left hand gripped at the hilt of his sword as it came crashing down. She twisted and aimed both at his chest.  
"Your imagination needs tuning." She smirked and he sighed and let his head fall back on the ground, a smile on his lips.  
"Excellent." Jedite grinned.  
  
Serenity smiled as she walked through the marble halls of the palace. Suddenly steps were heard form behind her and a form grabbed her around her waist, almost making them topple to the floor. She let out a laugh and turned to see Jedite grinning at her.  
"How is my love?" He asked quietly and she smiled.  
"She is well... yet is suffering from a bad bite from the love bug." Serenity grinned and Jedite smiled and tried to hold in his excitement.  
"Tell her I will dance with her tonight... I have something I want to ask her." Jedite grinned then hugged Serenity tightly. He waved then retreated down the hall he had just came. A laugh escaped Serenity's lips and she sighed... she had never needed love but deep down she ached... wishing she could be loved... she quickly dismissed the idea. Why entertain foolish notions anyway?  
  
`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`- `-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`  
  
Not a cliff-hanger but makes you wonder. I'll be posting the next few installments at the end of the week. I really hope you love this. It's kinda addictive. Love yall!! ~Marronett 


	3. The part after the new part

Here is the next installment of Silver. I'd be lying if I didn't say I was slightly saddened at the huge lack of reviews. I'm so heartbroken that only one person has actually read my baby story "The Protector"! Everyone keeps reviewing for the only story I'm actually NOT going to continue. I feel like I might cry. Come on guys. this story doesn't suck that much! Review! At least let me be in the doubledigits. A story is only rated on its reviews. Mine is very poor right now. But besides that heartbroken notion. you guys really liked the story? I love it too ;) Here is the next installment and I tried to make it long for you. You know I'm also writing a modern day sequal to this. what happens when everyone meets 1000 years later? Well, I'll have to get to that one one day. Toodles!! ~Marronett  
  
`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`- `-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-  
  
The steady rhythms of Earth's finest violins filled the ornate ballroom in the Royal Palace.  
"You are late darling..." A melodious voice smiled as her daughter approached near her side. Reilie smiled as she took her seat next to her mother.  
  
"It was Serenity's doing I assure you." Rei said sweetly and Serenity appeared at the Queen's side, taking her Royal position.  
"I assure you my Queen... I was not the only one at fault." Serenity smiled and Rei grinned at her. Queen Marlelle sighed deeply and held out her hand for Serenity to hold. Serenity clasped it firmly and stroked the back of it softly. "What troubles you?" She asked quietly and Marlelle focused on the couple dancing on the floor.  
"My husband is a fool to do this to his son." She sighed and Rei smiled slightly and glanced onto the floor where her brother danced with a charming woman near his age. To her surprise the girl was ravishing, more beautiful then any that had ever come before.  
"Endy must marry Mother... it's not as if it's a ludicrous idea... I will have to marry one day as well... He is a key in the peace of our universe... we just must pray that he finds love in the woman he is bond to." Rei said softly, giving the perfect diplomatic answer along with her own touch of romantics. Serenity sighed and shook her head softly.  
"I fear I shall never understand the duties of royal blood... peace should not be determined by marriage." Serenity said sadly and the Queen squeezed her hand then released it.  
"My dear... paper can easily be broken but the flesh and bodies of two people are a more solid and safe investment." She sighed and Rei shrugged sadly. With a finger she rubbed the soft silk of Serenity's gown and then smiled, hearing a familiar laugh upon the dance floor. The laugh also drew the attention of the Queen and the Moon's ambassador.  
"He seems to be smitten with this one... perhaps we shall have love and peace." Rei smiled and Serenity gazed upon the form of her best friend holding Princess Ara of the northern regions tightly in his arms, a smile on his handsome features and laughter escaping his lips. She stiffened slightly and a fear gripped at her heart suddenly. The music trailed down and Rei sighed annoyed. Quietly she stood and the music froze. Step by step she and Serenity gracefully descended from the throne to the ballroom floor. Rei slowly cast a glance at one of her brother's guards and he approached, taking her in his arms to spin her around the floor. Serenity suddenly felt her throat go dry and she glanced towards Malichite who smiled and looked next to her. She turned and a smile came to her lips seeing Endy standing before her, smiling at her as he offered his hand.  
"You're first dance always belongs to me." He said softly as he pulled her into his arms, the music starting up once more as they began to twirl across the room. Serenity sighed, a smile coming to her lips as she looked up at him, his deep blue eyes staring down at her. "What are you looking at?" He asked gently and she smiled.  
"A prince who left a princess to dance with an orphan..." She said gently as he twirled her once more, pulling her closer to him.  
"You are my Princess Sere... and you are greater and more special to me then any other I will ever meet or care to know." He whispered softly into her ear and she closed her eyes, a smile forming on her lips. He tightened his grip around her and she was lost in his arms. "Besides... she's only a duchess anyway." He whispered and Serenity laughed into his shoulder, and he tried to hold his laughter in as well.  
  
"Who is that woman the Prince guards so?" A woman asked heatedly to her aide as she spied the beautiful couple dance around the illustrious ballroom.  
"She is the Lady Serenity of the Moon Kingdom. She is an ambassador that has been living in the palace for over eight years now." He replied dutifully and the Duchess growled as she spied her daughter dancing with some unknown rather then the Prince.  
"No wonder we have been so at peace with the Moon..." She hissed and the aide looked alarmed at what the woman was implying.  
  
"You cannot dance with me all night." Serenity whispered quietly as the duo went into their third dance. Endy growled and wished he could bury his head in her neck but it would have looked ostentatious not to mention embarrassing for the crown to have him so improper with her... Even though he had done worse... A smile formed on his lips.  
"You are right... My father will never let me hear the end of it... Though my mother..." He grinned giving her a glance and she blushed.  
"Will push us further into whatever she thinks we may have between us." Serenity grinned and Endy sighed when the dance ended. He stepped back and bowed. Gently he took her hand in his own and brought it to his lips.  
"Meet me at Midnight at our bench... It's been ages since we've talked." He said and she nodded, curtseying before him. "Now, I shall depart... duty calls." He grinned and walked past her to take the arm of the enchanting Duchess Ara  
  
A yawn escaped her lips as she quietly made her way through the maze. Inside at the end rested a silver bench where she had spent many nights talking with Endy or Rei. Finally she approached, her arms wrapped around her for warmth, her robe hardly doing its job. She smiled and the occupant on the bench sat up from their laying position to give her room. Easily she slid onto the cool surface and a shiver went through her. She looked up at the moon.  
"I miss them." She whispered quietly.  
"If you left would you miss me?" Endy smiled looking up towards the heavens.  
"Whom would I run to?" Serenity smiled stealing a glance in his direction and he smiled as well.  
"You are my best friend Seren..." He said quietly and she clasped his hand and leaned her head on his shoulder.  
"You are my best friend too Endy." She smiled and he laughed softly.  
"More then Rei?" He teased and she giggled.  
"A little bit more but you better not tell her that." She smiled and he sucked in a deep breath. "Did you like her?" Serenity suddenly asked and Endy blinked looking at her.  
"Like who?" He asked bewildered.  
"The Duchess Ara." Serenity replied and he looked at her and smiled faintly.  
"Afraid someone would steal me away from you?" He smiled teasingly and she looked away.  
"Always." She whispered quietly and he was taken aback. His darling goddess, the light of his life was actually afraid he would run to someone else? Gently he tilted her chin, so her blue eyes would gaze into his own and he searched... searched for the same thing he had been searching for, for the past two years... He smiled faintly when he saw a flicker of it.  
"I will always have you by my side... You were the first girl I ever kissed remember?" He grinned playfully and she laughed, trying to hide the tears that were forming in her eyes, which he had already seen.  
"When I was twelve... we were sitting right here and you just kissed me..." Serenity laughed and hit him playfully. "What on earth was going through your mind!?"  
"The same thing that goes through my mind every time I look at you." Endy said gently, his hand softly caressing her own. Serenity looked away and smiled bitterly, trying to pull her hand from his grasp.  
"You know the rules... why must you dance around them so." She scolded and he pulled away from her and sighed. Her eyes closed and she sucked in a deep breath. Oh how she ached when they were this close and she wasn't in his arms. He suddenly stood and she looked up at him as he walked a little ways.  
"Do you think Selene knows everything?" He asked quietly and Serenity stood and pondered for a moment.  
"I think she knows enough..." Serenity smiled and he turned to her.  
"Do you think she knows how much I ache for you?" He asked softly, his eyes looking at her tenderly. She gasped and turned away, putting a hand to her face to hold back the tears. He rushed forward and put his hands on her shoulders, burying his face in her hair. "I love you Sere...I'll always love you." A sob rose in Serenity's chest and she pushed it down.  
"Why must you do this to me... don't you know I can't love you? That you are not mine to love!" She cried sadly into the night and he shook his head and wrapped his arms tightly around her.  
"No Sere... I belong fully and only to you... You are the only one I would ever want to be loved by." He said quietly and she spun around, her lips interacting with his for the first time in a long time. His arms wrapped around her, pulling her closer as he tried with all his might to hold onto the precious kiss. A tear fell down his cheek and melded with her own. She pulled back sadly, collapsing into his arms as sobs tore through her.  
"Please... we can't... I could never bear it if you weren't mine for eternity..." She cried miserably into his arms and he tightened his grip on her.  
"Tell me you love me Serenity... I swear if you do I'll march straight into that palace and marry you tonight..." He said, holding firmly to her. Suddenly she let out a cry and pulled forcefully out of his arms.  
"No! I can't tell you that because I'll never forget and I'll never recover... You will be all that I will ever want or need and I could never bear to live without you." She said tears streaming down her moonlit face and he stepped forward.  
"That's exactly why I want you to say it!" He said and she shook her head sadly.  
"Where will I be when you are forced to marry your Princess? Face it Endy... You've fallen in love with a poor orphan who you will never be able to love because of her sature." She cried sadly and rushed from the maze.  
"No! Serenity!" He cried as he ran after her, their footsteps and breaths whizzing through the maze as they ran. He could hear her sobbing as she went and his heart broke into billions of shattered pieces. "Serenity!" He cried in a mournful whisper and she rushed form the maze, leaving him there for another few minutes before he too found his way out.. but she was already gone.  
  
`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`- `-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-  
  
"Your Highness!" A voice yelled from down the hall as he came racing to his side. Endy turned around a little surprised at the outburst to find Zoycite at his side panting, his auburn hair held back in a messy ponytail.  
  
"Zoy what is it?" Endy asked and Zoy sucked in a deep breath.  
"It's your sister." He breathed out and a large fear clutched him. After hours of tossing and turning, weeping over the love he could never have now having his sister in danger?! What cruel fate was this? "The King denied her request this morning. In anger she rushed from the palace and ran deep into the woods upon her steed. The Lady Serenity followed after her." Zoycite said and the entire situation grew worse and Endy felt all the color drain from his face and he clasped onto Zoycite's shoulders.  
"What request?" He demanded and Zoycite looked at him sadly.  
"Jedite and she went to ask for permission... to marry." Zoy said quietly and Endy's heart broke and he was certain he was going to fall.  
"He denied her?" Endy asked and Zoy nodded sadly. "Where is he?"  
"He has rushed after her... Malichite ordered me to come for you." Zoycite said and Endy nodded and wanted to rush down the hall to his horse to find his sister and his love. "Sir, a large storm has overtaken the woods..."  
"Where is Malichite?" Endy ordered, growing impatient with fear and desperation.  
"Waiting for you sir." Zoycite said noticing the glint in his master's eyes and both men ran down the hall towards their horses.  
  
The rain beat hard on her skin and she looked around franticly. She pulled on the reigns of her horse and stopped him. The pure white mare underneath her neighed loudly, protesting her stop.  
"Shhh..." Serenity whispered stroking her mane lovingly. "Rei!" She screamed and her own voice echoed around her. It had been a good half an hour since she had been separated from Jedite. Another tear fell down her face and a sob racked through her. She pushed it down and tried to keep control over her emotions. She could only imagine Rei. Her dress clung to her and her hair was matted to her forehead and back, the streaming silver locks flowing to her ankles while she was sitting. Anguish filled her, she had been searching for hours it seemed. Finally she cried, her mind screaming for the only person that could ever help her.  
  
A gasp escaped Endy's lips as he pulled his black stallion to a halting stop. Nephlight pulled to his side and looked at him worried. Malichite and Zoy turned to get orders. Her cry screamed in his mind and he took in a shuttering breath.  
"All of you find Jedite and Rei!" He yelled through the storm, the heavy pellets of water falling upon his tuniced form.  
"What about Serenity!" Malichite yelled back and Endy looked at his head guard.  
"I know where she is.... I heard her..." He said and Malichite stared at him and nodded. His Prince looked distraught and torn.  
"We will bring back your sister!" Malichite yelled and Endy nodded, the rain thickening around them.  
"And we will retrieve Jedite!" Zoycite yelled and Endy pulled his horse toward the west.  
"My faith is in you! God be with!" Endymoun yelled as he began to trot toward the west, entering into the deep forest.  
"We must find the Princess and Jedite!" Malichite yelled and the other two nodded the took off heading straight into the woods.  
  
`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`- `-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-  
  
Much of this story is written and it breaks my heart to separate it into pieces as I know all of you are dying to know what happens as I do everytime I read it. The problem is this: If I give it to you all now while I'm not even in the process of finishing it. it will be very hard for all of you to wait for me to get off my tail and do it. I'll make a deal with you though. If I get over 50 reviews I'll post all of it and start working on the ending. I'm also going to post another chapter today. I mean come on. don't you want to know what happens? I do. Love ya!! 


	4. Another part after that

Let's jump right in shall we? ~Marronett  
  
`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`- `-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-  
  
"My love!" A voice cried as he dismounted from his steed. He quickly saw her horse and ran towards it to find it tied to a tree. "Rei!" He yelled louder and saw a cave nearby. Quickly he rushed into it and a form rushed towards him, throwing her soaked form into his arms.  
"Jed!" She cried sadly and he clung to her.  
"I was so worried..." he breathed into her hair and she weeped on him. "Don't ever leave me again!" He commanded and she looked at him sadly, her deep violet eyes filled with tears.  
"We have to get away Jed... We have to run..." Rei said sadly, tears streaming down her soaked face. "We could go to the Moon Kingdom... they can care for us there!"  
"How will we ever get there... we don't have any clearance codes." He said, holding her tightly in his arms.  
"Serenity will get us there." Rei whispered and slowly they sunk to the ground in each others arms. "I only want to be with you...." She whispered and he kissed her lovingly, a few tears falling down his face.  
"You will... I promise nothing will ever separate us..." He whispered and she clung to him, the storm raging furiously outside.  
  
`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`- `-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-  
  
Her horse reared and she gasped clutching onto it. A bolt of lighting suddenly struck a tree nearby and the horse reared again much more violently this time then took off, running deep into the woods.  
"No! Maiden stop!" She cried clutching on to its reigns trying to pull it to a halt.  
"Serenity!" A voice called and she gasped. It sounded so far off.  
"Maiden stop!" She cried louder and the horse ignored its precious rider, afraid that she was in danger so it tired to race her to safety. Suddenly more pounding hoofs was heard and Maiden tried to go faster, afraid that an enemy would catch them. The hoofs pounded harder and were soon at her side. Maiden neighed loudly and suddenly a horse beared it's head near her's and Maiden neighed alarmed.  
"Maiden!" A male voice suddenly yelled and the horse recognized the voice. Suddenly she felt her rider being lifted from her saddle and the horse slowly halted. The white beauty's head turned to see her owner held protectively in the arms of a familiar face. His arms wrapped tightly around her and he pulled his stallion to a halt. Quickly his hand went to caress her face as the other wrapped tightly around her waist, holding her protectively in his lap.  
"Serenity." He whispered quietly holding her as tight as he could against his chest. Her gown was soaked through and clung tightly to her small lithe form. She rubbed her face against his and sighed. His lips found hers and kissed her deeply. Her arms rushed around him and she deepened the kiss, her mouth opening to let his tongue tickle her insides. Maiden trotted up to them and nudged her master sadly as if asking for forgiveness. Regrettably Serenity pulled away from the heated kiss and let her head fall to his chest. He kissed her head softly, trailing kisses through her hair as he held her. "I was so scared that I had lost you..." He struggled out and her fingers clutched to his soaking clothes. She hid her face in his neck and let out a deep breath, so happy to be in his arms. Suddenly she pulled away and looked at him, a fear in her eyes.  
"We have to find Rei!" She exclaimed and he nodded.  
"My men are looking for her..." He tried but he noticed that the droplets of rain on her face were now mixed with her tears as her face contorted into sadness. His heart broke and he leaned forward, taking her face in one of his hands. "My love..." He said quietly and she let a sob escape her lips.  
"He would not let her marry a man whom he himself has called his favorite... Endy what chance will there ever be of us?" She whispered sadly and he looked at her lovingly. He had thought of the same thing as he was desperately looking for her... it seemed impossible... but he would never give up, he loved her too passionately to ever let her go... he would defy his father if he had to and would do anything else to hold onto the precious love in his arms.  
"I will never leave you." He whispered out with such determination that she looked at him, staring deeply into his eyes. He captured her chin and made her stare deeper and her eyes widened when she was washed with the intoxicating love that emitted from his eyes. Her eyes fell and she softly stroked his cheeks.  
"Say you'll love me forever Endy..." She whispered quietly and he lunged forward, his lips capturing hers in such a passionate kiss it hardly kept them in the saddle. She leaned into him, kissing him deeper with everything she had. Oh how she loved him... He broke the kiss and stared into her eyes, trying to catch his breath.  
"I'll love you much longer then that Sere... not even after Eternity is over will I cease my love for you..." he whispered and she kissed him again. A bolt of lighting hit about fifty feet away and they tore apart and stared in that direction. Both horses neighed violently, wanting to get their owners as far away as possible. He gripped tighter to Serenity and she smiled happy to be in his arms. With a hand he captured Maiden's reigns and turned both horses toward the other direction, starting them off at a trot, hoping they would find Rei and Jedite.  
  
`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`- `-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-  
  
Twenty minutes later they drew up to two horses and they glanced at each other. Quickly he dismounted and pulled her into his arms, never letting her go. He tied the horses up and both ran around the area, looking for a place where the two could be.  
"There!" Serenity cried as she pointed to a cave. They raced towards it. "Rei!" Serenity cried, her voice echoing throughout the cave as they entered, the harmful rain finally not pelting their bodies. It was dim inside and they could see two figures rush towards them. Regrettably Endy released Serenity and Rei rushed into her best friend's arms. Jedite rushed forward bowing before his Prince on one knee.  
"Your Highness..." He began but could say no more. He had so much to apologize for. Endy shook his head... he knew very well what it was like to love a women you were not suppose to have.  
"Stand Jedite.... we have to think of a way to get out of this." He began and Jedite stood, their eyes met and Endy smiled seeing the complete adoration and respect in Jedite's eyes. "Besides... if you want to be my brother we are going to have to work together so you and your Princess can live happily ever after." He smiled and he heard his sister gasp. She tore away from Serenity and ran into Jedite's arms, looking lovingly at her brother. Serenity walked to Endy and he took her hand in his own. Jedite looked at the move and looked at Serenity sadly and smiled. In her eyes he could see the same look that he had seen in his so many times... the look was only in the eyes of those who loved someone who they could never have.  
"Serenity." He finally said and she stepped closer so she could hear. "Could we find refuge on the Moon?" He asked and she blinked. She looked at Rei then back at him and fumbled for an answer, her nod came before her words.  
"Of course... I could tell Selene..." She began and Rei cut her off.  
"Selene? The Goddess of the Moon? She's real." Rei said the revelation astounding. Serenity glanced at her shocked.  
"You did not believe me?" She asked then she released Endy's hand and walked to the back of the cave. There she found a small pool that was formed by rain dripping through a tiny hole in the roof. Through the hole she could see a small reflection of the moon in the water. She bent down, her hands coming together.  
"Selene..." She whispered quietly, calling upon the one woman who had saved her life more then once. The others quietly gathered behind her, Rei finally rushing into her brother's arms.  
"Oh Endy... you feel my pain... don't you?" She cried sadly into his ear and he looked at her, tears trying to brim in his eyes.  
"Dear Rei... more then you know." He said sadly and she clutched onto him, a sob dying in her throat from the agony of knowing both of them must endure the pain of heartache.  
  
The water shimmered suddenly and Serenity looked up. The others around her gasped and a smile came to Serenity's lips as she saw the pale form of Selene. She was radiant in all her glory, her silver locks cascading down her translucent form.  
"My child what is the matter that you have called on me with such urgency?" The Goddess voice washed over all who were near with such comfort and beauty that they could only stare in awe.  
"Rei has fallen in love yet the King has forbidden it... could you house the two lovers?" Serenity asked quietly and Selene glanced past her granddaughter to the two who now held each other in their arms. She smiled seeing the familiar eyes and hair of a dear friend.  
"And marry us!" Rei burst in and Serenity looked up at Selene. A small smile fell on the goddess lips and she nodded.  
"Yes. The moon will provide them a haven... but my child what about you?" Selene asked looking down at her loving granddaughter. "Are you not also in love and wanting to find haven?" Selene asked and Serenity's head fell, her hair falling down her shoulders as tears from her eyes splashed into the pool.  
"Sere..." Rei said sadly then she smiled. "Come with us!" She cried and Serenity shook her head.  
"I am in love..." She said looking up tearfully at her goddess. Endy held his breath and tears traveled down his cheeks. He wanted more then anything to rush to her and hold her tightly. "I love him so much I ache when he is not near me Selene... but I cannot love him for we must bring peace to the galaxies... oh how Selenity would be ashamed." Serenity cried, her head falling once more. "I have dishonored the moon with my sin."  
"No..." Endy mumbled and tried to rush forward but Jedite grabbed him holding him back.  
"Dear child... there are many secrets I must tell you... but for now you are right that you and your Prince must stay... you both are vital to our Universe's peace... but you are wrong... oh how Selenity would delight in knowing that you are in love and being loved in return." The goddess smiled and leaned down, her glowing hand slowly lifting Serenity's chin up so their midnight eyes could meet. "Soon, you shall return to the Moon Kingdom and to us and everything shall be worked out... trust in me." She whispered and Serenity nodded.  
"How will I get them to the moon Selene?" Serenity asked quietly and Selene smiled.  
"A transport is waiting to carry them to their new home and destiny..."  
"Thank you!" Jedite cried happily pulling Rei into his arms. Endy rushed forward and wrapped his arms tightly around Serenity's figure. She leaned back into his arms and Selene smiled. Serenity whispered her thanks then Selene vanished, leaving the four in darkness.  
  
Rei reached out, grabbing onto Serenity's arm as if she would never let go. Serenity's midnight eyes met Rei's scared violet ones.  
"I shall never forget this Serenity... from the day I met you I knew you were an angel sent to guard over me... Now I swear on Selene that the next time I see you... it shall be my turn to take watch over you." Rei whispered and Serenity smiled softly. She rushed forward, encircling the Princess in her arms tightly. A tear fell down Rei's cheek and she looked sadly at her. "We will meet again... I pray so very soon." She cried and Serenity smiled and wiped a tear from her cheek.  
"Very soon." She whispered softly then moved aside, letting Endy grasp onto his sister tightly in a farewell. Jedite softly bent down and kissed Serenity's forehead.  
"Take care of my Prince for me..." He whispered quietly and Serenity smiled.  
"I shall guard him with my life." She said softly and he smiled.  
"I am so happy for you Serenity... and so proud that you are my friend." He said and Serenity took his hands and brought them to her lips and kissed them.  
"As am I my friend with you..." She smiled and he pulled away, rushing to Rei's side, the transport behind them slowly beginning to fire up.  
"Take care of my Princess!" Rei yelled over the noise of the engine and Endy nodded.  
"She's my Princess now!" He yelled back and Rei smiled lovingly at him. She kissed his cheek.  
"I shall pray for you always brother! You are always in my heart!" She cried and waved her final farewell. The two lovers rushed into the transport and Serenity and Endymoun quickly moved away. They watched as the white ship lept into the sky, forever taking away the Earth's Princess and her guard.  
  
`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`- `-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-  
  
"Serenity!" A voice yelled and she rushed forward into his arms. "My lady what has happened to Rei? Are you all right?" Malichite asked with urgency as he held the moon maiden in his arms.  
"She's run away... and she will never return." Endy said quietly and a women's gasp was heard behind them. Endy looked sadly at his mother and gently put a hand on her shoulder. "She needed love mother... not power." He said gently and tears flowed from her old face. Serenity looked at them and she hugged onto Malichite tighter. He wrapped his arms around her and slowly escorted her from the room, Nephlight and Zoy following after him.  
  
`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`- `-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-  
  
Her cup crashed accidentally back onto it's saucer and she fidgeted. The yelling. It had been four weeks since Rei and Jedite escaped the palace to find their love. She had never received word but she knew they were safe and happy with her family... where she wished she was. The Queen looked away sadly as the yelling continued. Last week it was announced that the Crown Prince Endymoun Christof LaHaire was to wed the Crown Princess of the Moon Kingdom. Minet. Serenity gulped and looked pale as she watched from the corner of her eye another spout of yelling between father and son.  
"I do not care what you wish! You shall bring peace to our Kingdoms!" The King yelled and suddenly slammed his hand on the tea table where Serenity and Queen Marlelle had been taking afternoon tea when Endy rushed in followed by his outraged father.  
"There are many other ways to bring peace to our kingdoms father!" Endy said sternly, his voice coming off smoothly, his voice deep and authoritative. Endy walked to the terrace and stared down at the grounds below, trying to regain his composure. "I shall not be your puppet.... Do you wish to ruin me like you did Reilie?" He yelled turning back to his father. He heard his mother gasp and Serenity watched sadly as she closed her eyes and her head bowed. Gently Serenity's slender hand reached across the table and took the Queen's own in her hand, squeezing it gently.  
"She wanted love! Did I not let her go!?" He yelled and the Queen stood angered.  
"She was never yours to control!" Marlelle yelled and stormed from the room, tears falling down her cheeks. The King stayed silent for a moment and Serenity and Endy glanced at each other. He looked at her, his eyes screaming apologies. She placed her napkin on the table when suddenly an arm jerked her, pulling her violently to her feet. She gasped and came up against the King's side, staring at Endy who looked alarmed and almost ready to kill.  
"Are you not the Ambassador from the Moon Kingdom!" The King yelled near her ear and she nodded.  
"Yes, your Majesty, I am the ambassador." She replied quietly and he pushed her another step towards Endy.  
"Tell him that he must marry the Princess of the Moon or all hope of peace will die... the pact of marriage is stronger then any document ever forged. Tell him how we will finally be able to have peace... how you will finally be able to go home!" He yelled and Endy looked at her alarmed. She sucked in a deep breath, tears threatening to come forward.  
"How can I advise him to marry a Princess he has not met nor had the chance to fall in love with?" Serenity asked quietly and the King tightened his grip on her making her wince painfully, tears coming to her eyes. Endy ground his teeth and stared with hatred towards his father.  
"Stop advising him as a childhood friend!" The King yelled. "Advise him as you were ment to... You are the Ambassador for the Moon... would it not do your Kingdom great if the Crown Prince was to marry the Princess of the Moon?" He asked and Serenity closed her eyes for a moment then looked up and into Endy's eyes. "Would it not help our kingdoms?" The King demanded and Serenity sucked in a deep breath.  
"It would save our Kingdoms." She said quietly and Endy stared at her, his face passive and blank. "If the Prince was to marry Princess Minet we could join forces against the evil that threatens our survival..." She said and her voice cracked softly. "You have to marry her... in order to save your people and mine." She said sadly and Endy shook his head and burst through them, Serenity falling to the ground and the King toppling to the side. Endy reached down, pulling Serenity to her feet. He gripped her shoulders, his form looming behind her as his lips came near her ear and she stood still.  
"I shall not marry your Princess..." He hissed between his teeth and she held her breath. She closed her eyes and looked off toward the sunset. She had been agonizing for days that she had to let her love go... No! Her mind screamed and her heart collapsed from the deep depression, her emotions haywire and malfunctioning. She slowly opened her eyes and a tear slipped down her pale cheek. Duty needed to win out.  
"Then you have killed us all..." She whispered sadly and he pulled away from her as if he had been stung. He looked at her hurt and then stared at his father with hatred.  
"I expect your answer by tonight." The King hissed and Serenity ran from the room, neither man looking at her as she left.  
"You almost started a war Father... If I were you I would never touch Lady Serenity again lest you be the cause of our deaths." Endy hissed and the King growled.  
"Is that a warning?" He said and Endy stepped forward.  
"It's a threat." Endy replied then left the room, leaving the King angered and overwhelmed.  
  
The doors to her chambers burst open and she stood from her vanity swirling around to stare at her visitor. Her aid looked startled and gripped the hairbrush she had been using to brush Serenity's long straight silver locks. She cast a soft glance at the aid and she bowed nervously then bolted from the room. She shut the doors tightly on her way out and Serenity walked forward, her long silver hair falling down to her knees, a few pieces of it held up by a clip. She let her head bow slightly and she clasped her hands in front of her.  
"I imagined us growing so much closer... and we've only grown apart." He said and stared at the floor. "You just keep pushing me away."  
"I'm an orphan... I can offer you nothing and cannot help you bring peace anywhere. And now... now that you are engaged to Minet... If I touch you I could be charged with high treason against the crown. A crown that rests upon a women I adore and a kingdom I can't live without." She said sadly and he gently took one of her hands in his own holding it loosely.  
"Love was not supposed to be this hard." He said with a sad sigh. "If I say yes... You can finally go home and I will be able to see you always... yet never touch you... If I say no, I may cause a war that could result in our deaths... Serenity what kind of choices are these?" He said and pulled away from her and growled annoyed. He turned and walked toward her windows and looked towards the moon above.  
"I'm so proud of you." She sighed, a small smile coming to her lips. He turned around alarmed, his deep blue eyes staring into her own. She took in a deep breath and he was halted by her beauty.  
"How can you be proud of me? I've been trying to run away from duty." He said and took steps toward her. She smiled again and he couldn't help but smile as well. Gently he reached out and stroked her silver hair, his fingers clasping gently around her clip and releasing it, her silver hair flowing down like a waterfall.  
"To love me..." She whispered and he wanted to kiss her. She must have known his desire because she blushed and put a hand on his lips, her other resting on his chest in case she needed to forcefully push him away. She giggled and his eyes softened lovingly towards her... this was his Serenity... his love who flirted shamelessly with him but always kept her ground. She smiled at him and stroked his cheek softly. "But..." She said softly and he grabbed her hand and kissed the palm of it. "You need to stop running away Endy." She whispered and he closed his eyes, agony washing over him.  
"I cannot bear to marry someone else who isn't you." He said and wanted to pull her into his arms but she restrained him. "My heart only belongs to you."  
"Endy we need to stop thinking about ourselves and about our people... The millions who live under you and depend on you with their lives... those who are counting on you to make this alliance so that we can finally rid them of the pain of evil that has tried to attack them... this is what you were born for... you must do this. You know I will never marry you Endy... it's impossible... but it is possible for you to bring your people peace..." She whispered and he squeezed her hand. "If you ever loved me... and I know you do... you would leave me." She said quietly and a small tear trickled down his cheek, his eyes still closed. Gently she reached up and wiped it away. "Prove your love to me by saving my people..." She whispered quietly and then leaned into his arms, hugging onto him tightly. He was so stunned he couldn't even hold her. Finally she pulled away and wiped a few tears from her face. He took a step back and then looked down. Quietly he turned and left the room, not saying a word or looking back. She stared at her door as it closed and a sob tore through her and she collapsed to the floor in tears and cries. She had betrayed her heart, lost her soul and destroyed a prince but she had saved a planet and she was nothing compared to them.  
  
`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`- `-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-  
  
Woo. getting kinda heated isn't it? I'll try and post another chapter by the end of the weekend. Tell me what ya think. You're going to love the next chapter. I'm shaking with excitement myself. ~Marronett 


	5. A new part!

Bet you guys thought I fell off of the face of the earth. I did. I had two jobs and 18 hours of college work. I managed yet forgot I was doing this. To that I give my apologies. Yet to those who have been faithful. I've given up on others probably reading this. So. for my loving faithful sweethearts. I'm just going to post the rest of the story for you. Here it is. Uninterrupted. All my love!! ~Marronette P.S. - I think there is an ending. If not. Sorry. I'll work on it.  
  
`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`- `-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`  
  
Minet sat rigid in her chair and she stared at the others around her. The Queen sat at the end of the table, Selene standing by her side and her mother sat at her left. Gently Venet gripped Minet's hand and Minet stared at the Queen.  
"I can't... I mean... I'm not... Your Highness..." Minet said and stood suddenly, shocked at this.  
"Serenity is deeply in love with Endymoun... She will stop him before he gets to the alter and then she as the true Princess of the Moon shall take the throne." Selene said softly and Rei looked at her husband who sat across from her. He smiled lovingly at her and she smiled. A month ago they had arrived and were in for bigger surprises then they ever anticipated... like the fact that Rei was not an earthling... but an alien. When she had come to meet the Queen of the Moon a women had been at her side. The sight of her had made Jedite and Rei stop in their tracks and a strange feeling passed through Rei. Without thinking she ran forward and into the unknown woman's arms who had begun to weep. Her life had been a lie... but a good lie, she eventually decided as she looked at her husband across from her. Her mother was a Queen but was the Queen of Mars and was named Martia and looked exactly like Rei. Yet, that was only the first shock. She was then told that she was the guardian to the Princess of the Moon... Serenity. Minet who was the daughter of Queen Venet of Venus had been posing as the Princess her entire life in order to keep Serenity safe and out of harms way. Rei now regretted ever leaving Serenity on that rock. Now she along with three other women were sworn to protect and defend for the rest of eternity the precious daughter of Queen Selenity.  
An aid rushed into the room to deliver a small slip of paper to the Queen. She looked at it and then looked at her mother.  
"The Prince has accepted the offer of marriage." She said quietly and Rei sighed.  
"They were trained for duty... no matter how much they love each other they will do what is right for their kingdoms... Serenity may not stop him from marrying Minet if she thinks it will put Lunarians in danger." Rei said quietly and Minet's eyes widened. Venet squeezed her hand tightly and Minet slowly sunk into her chair.  
"I could not bear to take my Princess love's from her arms Your Highness... she would be heartbroken... crushed... it could destroy her." Minet said sadly and Selene looked towards the large windows in the room. Earth shone brightly outside.  
"We must tell her before the ceremony that she is the true Princess of the Moon. If she knows that she can marry her love she will stop the ceremony and take her place beside him." A soft voice said from Minet's side and Rei glanced at the blue haired genius from Mercury. Amielle and she had grown close as well as the other one from Jupiter, Litana.  
"I don't think she will believe me." Selene said sadly and a tear slid down Selenity's face. Rei reached forward and took her hand and squeezed it.  
"I should have never done this to her..." She said quietly, her eyes closing sadly.  
"But if you had not I would have never been able to meet her... I would not be the person I am today and she would have never fallen in love my broth...The Prince." Rei said and sighed. The Queen inhaled a painful breath and smiled weakly to Rei.  
"I am so happy that she grew up beside you and you were there to care for her..." She whispered softly, deep gratitude shining in her shimmering eyes.  
"She was my best friend and Endy adored her... from the moment he first saw her he always watched over her, picking her up when she fell, hugging her when she was lonely, sleeping beside her when she had nightmares... She always had us but she also always had you... I remember when we use to share a room how she would sit on the window and stare at the moon... She would talk to you there, telling you about her day and how much she missed you... She loved you so much." Rei said a small tear falling down her face at the memory. The others around the table smiled, knowing how miserable the Queen had been at losing her daughter, no one could ever be a replacement. Queen Serenity smiled and tears fell down her cheeks. She squeezed Rei's hand and leaned forward, kissing her forehead.  
"Thank you. Thank you for loving my daughter when I could not." She whispered softly and Rei smiled.  
"It was our pleasure."  
  
"He doesn't want to let you go." The words rang thr ough her mind as she raced down the halls tears streaming down her face. She turned and ran into the throne room. She had left the Queen's chambers in a rush. The news hit her like a thunderbolt and all she could do was cry. Throwing open the doors and alarming the guards she ran inside to the large figure who sat upon the throne. His son was near him, and they were talking.  
"Your highness!" She cried coming to a stop near Endymoun's side. He looked at her alarmed and reached out, clasping onto her arm because it looked like she was about to collapse. "What have I done to misplease you?" She asked sadly and Endy shot a look to his father.  
"Nothing... I just think it wise for you to stay here."  
"No!" Endy and Serenity cried at once. Serenity immediately covered her mouth and bowed her head in respect.  
"Father how could you deny her going home?" Endy said shocked and outraged at the idea. Her entire body began to shake in his arms and Endy wrapped an arm around her waist holding her on her feet. Serenity raised her head as the King was about to reply and he stopped seeing the odd look in her eyes.  
"Your Highness... I have served your Kingdom for eight long years... I have watched my best friend run away and have helped create an alliance between the Earth and the Moon... With all do respect I feel it my duty to inform you that it is not your decision weather I go or not to the Moon... I am not under your authority but under my Queen Selenity and she has called for me to come back to the Moon to serve my Princess." She said a tinge of anger behind her words and the King looked alarmed... even Endy was alarmed. "This shall be my last week as the Ambassador of the Moon for after I shall leave the Earth forever and return to my own Kingdom... I am a Lunarian and belong on the Moon." She said and bowed then pulled from Endy's arms and left the room. Endy shot a look at his father who looked stunned.  
"You truly are an odious man." Endy said with hatred and he left the room as well. The King shook his head and sighed.  
  
`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`- `-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`  
  
Minet fidgeted and was shaking slightly. Rei quickly squeezed her shoulders.  
"I hope that is excitement to see your Princess and not fear." Rei smiled and Minet smiled. She was the leader of the Princess Royal guards and she sucked in a deep breath, smoothing out her royal gown. Her hair was pulled tightly into two buns and she watched from a large window as a large convoy began to enter the Moon's atmosphere. Rei smiled and grabbed Minet's hand, the other hand grabbing her long red skirt as she pulled Minet down the hall to where everyone else was waiting to greet the Earthlings.  
  
Selenity stood at the top of the white marble stairs that led to the glorious Moon palace. People surrounded the sides of the steps and her advisors stood at her side. Luna glanced at Artemis and he smiled slightly. At the bottom of the steps two warriors knelt, their rich flowing uniforms represented the planet they protected and a small crest on their right shoulder showed their loyalty to the Kingdom of the Moon. Selenity smiled when she saw the third warrior come through the crowd and descend to the middle of the other warriors and kneel as well, dressed in a similar uniform of crimson, her dark black hair flowing down her shoulders and falling around her face as her head bowed. The ground shook when the transport landed and the door opened slowly. The Guards of the Prince exited first, dressed in official gray and dark blue uniforms. Two of them marched forward and stood a few feet away from Litana and Amielle. The Queen and King slowly descended form the transport and two more guards followed hovering around them. Then the Prince of Earth Endymoun disembarked and Venet cast a glance at Minet who was already staring at her. Malichite then turned and helped a women from the shuttle who was drenched in white, her long silver locks held half way up in clips. She was the last to disembark but she was the one that the Lunarians had waited for. He escorted her to the front and everyone remained completely silent. He stepped away and Serenity curtsied before the throne. Luna and Artemis nodded and the Queen nodded her head.  
"Your Royal Highness Queen Selenity. May I introduce the King and Queen of Earth and their Crown Prince, Endymoun Lahaire." She said in a flowing voice and Selenity suddenly descended down the steps. Luna and Artemis glanced at each other then followed. The three warriors suddenly clicked their feet together and stood as one. Serenity stared directly into the eyes of Rei and she smiled. The Queen behind her gasped and Rei moved aside, Queen Selenity then coming in front of Serenity. Suddenly Serenity's eyes brimmed with tears and she took a step forward, wanting more then anything to rush into her Queen's arms. Gently she bowed on one knee and looked up lovingly at her.  
"My Queen... How joyous I am to be in your service once more." She said lovingly her voice cracking and Selenity bent down and cupped her face lovingly.  
"How happy I am that you have returned to me Serenity." She said quietly and Serenity stood, rushing into the Queen's arms and into a loving embrace. Selenity hugged her tightly and the warriors smiled lovingly towards their Queen and Princess. Sadly the Queen drew away and Serenity stepped aside and brought the Queen to the King and Queen of Earth. They bowed to each other and Selenity shook their hands and then the entire troupe headed indoors. Queen Marlelle looked at Rei and smiled lovingly at her. Rei smiled and gently removed her glove and showed the women whom she had thought was her mother her wedding ring. Queen Marlelle's smile widened and she blew a kiss to her daughter then followed her husband and the Queen of the Moon up the steps.  
Suddenly a kiss was planted on Rei's cheek and she smiled looking into the eyes of her brother. She touched him making sure he was real and he smiled sadly at her. He gripped her hand and squeezed her ring finger, giving his loving approval of the match then regrettably followed his parents up the steps. Serenity smiled sadly at her then followed Malichite up the steps.  
  
Selenity quietly grabbed Serenity's hands and whispered something into her ear.  
"Meet me in my chambers in an hour. For now go and find the warriors. The Princess and I will deal with the earthlings." Selenity smiled and Serenity smiled at her and departed from the Royal troupe. Endymoun suddenly grabbed her arm and brought her ear to his lips.  
"Take my men with you please... no need in them having to suffer with me." He whispered sadly and she squeezed his arm. She looked up at him then left, motioning for Malichite, Nephlight and Zoycite to follow.  
They followed her quietly down the shimmering crystal hallways of the palace. She turned and sucked in a deep breath, happiness shining on her face at finally being home. She approached two ornate doors and slowly pushed them open. Inside four people waited. Serenity entered and the four rushed forward.  
"Jedite!" Zoycite said shocked and Jedite hugged his friend, hugging all of them in turn. In contrast to their royal guard uniforms Jedite was in a black and silver uniform of the Moon.  
"Serenity!" Rei cried hugging onto her friend tightly. "I have so much to tell you!" She cried and Serenity smiled. Rei moved aside and Serenity gasped and hugged Amielle tightly both of them almost falling to the ground. Amielle laughed and hugged onto her tightly.  
"Oh Serenity... how wonderful it is to see you after all of these years!" She cried and Litana suddenly wrapped her arms around both of them.  
"We are all finally together again..."  
"Except for Minet." Serenity smiled and then she frowned slightly.  
"You probably have so many questions." Rei said and she pulled Serenity to a chair. This was the war room, it was for the warriors to watch over the Kingdom of the Moon. Malichite moved to stand behind Serenity's chair and Nephlight and Zoycite stood at their side. Rei walked around and stood next to her husband, the other girls standing on that side as well.  
"We are the warriors of the Moon and personal guardians to the Princess of the Moon." Amielle said softly and she, Litana and Rei bowed their heads.  
"Rei? How can you be a guard of the moon... you are an earthling." Serenity said bewildered and Rei smiled, shaking her head softly.  
"I am the Princess of Mars Serenity... My mother gave me to be raised by Earth when I was a baby. My real mother's name is Martia, you will meet her tonight." Reilie smiled and Serenity gasped as did the men behind her. "I am one of the guardians to the Princess as well." Rei smiled and Serenity suddenly could sit no longer and she stood, standing by Malachite's form.  
"It was much easier getting permission to marry Rei from her real mother then her supposed father." Jedite grinned and Serenity covered her mouth shocked, joy coming to her eyes. Jedite smiled and gripped Rei's hands. "We were married one week after you sent us here and no one could ever separate us now." He smiled and Serenity gasped and then smiled happily.  
"Oh how wonderful!" She cried and clapped her hands. Ami, Rei and Lita laughed softly.  
"Let me make introductions." Rei smiled and she turned and motioned to Ami who bowed her head softly. "This is Princess Amielle from Mercury... she is second in command. Next to her is Princess Litana from Jupiter. The three of us form the Princess's guards and are leaders of the Moon Kingdom's army." Rei smiled and Serenity nodded.  
"Impressive." Zoycite replied glancing at Nephlite who blinked. They were in charge of the whole army?  
"These gentleman behind me are the Prince's Royal guards and commanders of Earth's army as well. This is Malichite, a dear friend and leader of the Prince's guards." She said softly and Malichite bowed at the waist. "Next to him is Zoycite who is second in command." She said and Zoycite bowed as well. "And on my left is Nephlight. Along with Jedite they were the four guards of Earth." Serenity smiled and Jedite bowed after Nephlight. "I am so happy to be home and be surrounded by friends." Serenity said suddenly and Rei's face fell. Serenity looked emotionally drained and exaughsted. Malichite put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed.  
"Be brave Lady Serenity..." He whispered softly into her ear and she smiled weakly.  
  
`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`- `-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`  
  
Gently she rapped on the Queen's door and it slowly opened. The aid motioned for her to enter and Serenity smiled softly. She was led inside the massive chambers and waited for the Queen to come from her bedchamber. The door opened and the Queen entered, a robe around her delicate shoulders and the aid left the room swiftly. Serenity's face lit up and she rushed forward into the Queen's arms. Selenity laughed softly and kissed her precious daughter's head lovingly.  
"Oh how I've missed you mother..." Serenity cried happily and Selenity's heart soared. Serenity blushed suddenly realizing what she had said. "Forgive me My Queen but I am just so happy to see you..." Serenity said and tears filled her eyes. Selenity smiled and stroked her cheek.  
"Oh my sweet love... You may call me anything you like as long as you forever remain by my side from now on." Selenity smiled and Serenity's face lit up once more and she hugged onto her Queen tightly.  
"I am forever in your service." Serenity smiled and they hugged for a moment longer then Selenity led her to a couch. They spent the next few hours catching up and Serenity spilled everything about Rei and Endymoun... about how Rei had fallen in love with Jedite and then about her own love with Endy and how hard it was to give him up. Sadly Selenity stroked her daughter's hair and smiled weakly throughout the story yet she was proud that Serenity was holding in her tears even though she was dying inside retelling the story of her tragic heartache. She then told of how she met the warriors who had formally just been playmates of the Princess as she had been. Then she told of how the Warriors and the Guards of the Prince had hit it off... or at least how Amielle, Zoycite, Litana and Nephlight had hit it off. At that she had burst into giggles and Selenity laughed as well. Then Serenity sighed sadly.  
"Malichite asked me to be his date for the ball tomorrow evening." She said quietly and Selenity listened supportively. "Perhaps it is my destiny to love him Queen Selenity but it feels so strange... He has been one of my closest friends and has supported me like a brother... but deep down I think this will be the perfect opportunity to try and keep Endy in the ceremony to marry Minet. If he sees me on the arm of Malichite perhaps he will think that I've moved on like he shall..." She began then she choked up and sighed, not wanting to continue. Selenity reached out and encircled her daughter in her arms and Serenity leaned in her arms. Selenity smiled and kissed the top of her head.  
"I think you should follow your heart my dear child..." She whispered quietly and Serenity closed her eyes tightly.  
"But my heart leads to someone who I could never have... Oh mother please forgive me for committing treason against the Moon by loving him..." She cried sadly and Selenity gasped and brought her up to look into her eyes.  
"Treason? How dare you accuse yourself of such a thing... I am so honored and proud at what you have given up for this Kingdom... Today you have proven to me that you can be the true leader that I have known you to always become. You must never give up hope Serenity... things will work out... I wish I could tell you how everything will but I cannot..." Selenity whispered and stroked her daughter's cheeks. Serenity sighed sadly and leaned into the Queen's beautiful hand.  
"Just go one day at a time." Their voices said at once and Serenity smiled looking into Serenity's eyes.  
"I love you mother." Serenity whispered quietly and Selenity's eyes filled with blissful tears.  
"I love you too my precious daughter." Selenity smiled and Serenity rushed into her arms hugging her tightly.  
  
Minet sat quietly at her vanity and stared at the reflection that was brushing her hair. Serenity smiled and then hugged her Princess lovingly. Minet smiled softly.  
"I am so happy you are home..." She whispered quietly and Serenity turned and sat on the chair next to her.  
"Minet... you are going to cry." Serenity said shocked and Minet fell forward, tears falling from her eyes.  
"Oh Serenity I am so depressed! I am being forced to marry a man I do not even love and possibly could never!" She cried in Serenity's lap and Serenity gasped.  
"Oh but En... Prince Endymoun is wonderful... I promise you will grow to love him." Serenity said and Minet stood and turned away dramatically.  
"Then I wish you could marry him instead of me." She said and Serenity looked down sadly.  
"I'm sorry Princess..." Serenity whispered quietly and Minet sat down, grabbing Serenity's hands quickly.  
"Serenity I'm not even sure if I was ment to bear the burden I have... You are so much better then I.. how I wish you were me and I were you!" Minet cried leaning her forehead on Serenity's hands. Serenity gasped and stared at her. A knock came at the door and Minet sniffed. It opened a crack and Serenity stood as did Minet.  
"Here is your gown Princess." Amielle said softly as she entered with Litana than the blue haired genius stopped. "Oh no... I forgot to cut your sash... you wouldn't happen to have any sheers would you?" Amielle asked and Minet looked at her vanity then shook her head. Amielle sighed and Serenity stepped forward.  
"I have some in my room." She smiled and walked out of the room, leaving, Rei, Amielle and Litana in the room. They rushed over to Minet and she wiped her tears.  
"Did it work?" Aimelle whispered and Minet shrugged.  
"It will take more time then we think... but I think it will in the end. I was very convincing, probably because for once in my life I'm speaking the truth..." Minet giggled and the girls smiled.  
Serenity walked next door and opened the door only to close it quickly and collapse against it, a sob rising in her throat. She choked it back and let a few tears flow. Oh how she wished... 


	6. Something after that other one

`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`- `-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`  
  
The room was dark, only the dim glowing light of the moon's surface shining through the large windows. He stood in front of her where he had placed her. She slowly slid her hands to his shoulders and then ran one through his silk jet-black hair. His finger trailed to her shoulder and he softly pushed off the silk strap of her long nightgown, exposing her milky skin that was now defenseless against his kiss. She shivered in his arms and clutched to him, her nails softly scratching behind his shoulder as if she was trying to grip onto him. His hand softly ran down her back, his lips under her ear and she moaned in his ear, letting him lay her softly ontop the dark silk onyx sheets. Her white silk nightgown, made her look the essence of innocence and he kissed her upper chest and felt her sharp intake of breath. His fingers slowly began to untie her corset like nightgown and she sucked in a deep breath. She sat up slightly, his form that had been leaning over her startled but was soothed when her lips latched onto his lovingly, her form falling back, pulling him ontop of her fully, his entire length pressed against her's. His hands slipped to intertwine with hers and he kissed her deeper, their mouths intertwined in a desperate fit of passion and adoration. He moved his mouth and kissed the side of her's, then moved to her neck and she gasped in breaths. He pulled her up into his arms, her back arching slightly as she kissed him once again, their bodies aching for each others, their curves blending together in a dance they had waited to long to partake in. Her lips moved from his own and kissed his neck hungrily, their bodies coming together and meeting in such a paradise to leave them breathless and aching for one another. They embraced in only a way intimate lovers could have, their love and affection for each other doubling as their sacred emotions were cemented between them. They had committed treason to the crown of the Moon but had finally given into their heart's desperate pleas...  
  
His fingertips trailed lightly along her shoulder and he smiled looking at the beauty in his arms. He pulled the silk sheets across her skin more, hoping to keep her warm beneath them and in his embrace. His arm wrapped around her stomach and pulled her back closer to him. Her skin felt so smooth as he ran his fingertips across it and he heard her sigh. He knew he could never let her go, not after tonight. His lips brushed across her naked shoulder and she shivered. He smiled and slowly turned her over, her beautiful midnight eyes meeting his and he caressed her cheek lovingly.  
"Tonight was ours..." he whispered lovingly and she kissed his chest, burying her face in his neck, her eyes closing. She wrapped her body with his, knowing that this would be the last sweet embrace she would share with her prince... a prince who stole her heart and loved her with such a passion that if she had not been madly in love with him, it would have been shameful... but it was far from that... it was desire at it's highest peak. She moaned sadly and kissed his neck, he laughed and pulled away so that he could see her face. She moved up and kissed his lips lovingly. She rolled over, her body coming on top of his as she deepened the kiss, her hunger for him growing stronger and he wrapped his arms tightly around her, kissing her with unabridged passion and longing. She moved away her hair and lay on his chest, never wanting to break this kiss. He turned her over, rolling ontop of her, his lips never leaving her's. She wrapped her arms around him, her fingers traveling into his thick hair as his tongue played with her own. Finally they pulled away both panting for air as they held tightly to each other.  
"I love you..."  
He gasped and gripped onto her, never wanting to let her go.. The moment the words had left her lips she closed her eyes painfully... what had she done?  
  
`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`- `-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`  
  
Serenity left her room late that morning and leaned against her door, her hand still on the knob.  
"There you are." A voice said and Serenity almost jumped. Her eyes traveled to the beautiful golden child of the moon and she gulped. "Come... you haven't left your room all morning. Have you been ill?" Minet asked, a tinge of worry coming to her voice. "Oh Serenity... look at the bags under your eyes... did you even sleep at all?" Minet scolded and Serenity opened her mouth to reply but only closed it. "Come... let's get you something to eat." Minet said and linked arms with her. The two walked side by side down the hallway, both dressed in shimmering white moon silk like they had worn when they were girls. "I met your date for the ball this evening... he's charming." Minet said softly as they walked down the hall. At that comment Serenity's head snapped up and she stared at Minet. Malichite... charming? Polite, kind... but charming?  
"Do you really think so?" Serenity asked quietly looking at the ground.  
"Yes." Minet said and looked away, trying to hide her blush. She had met the General earlier that morning and their encounter was anything but completely proper... since she had accidentally fallen into his arms... what kind of dope was she anyway... some Captain of the guards she was.  
  
The wedding Ceremony was to be held in two days. Serenity sucked in a deep breath and stared at her vanity. Her long silver locks fell down and she didn't know how she should fix it. Amielle smiled and came up behind her, taking a brush from the small vanity and began to brush out Serenity's long locks.  
"You're hair is so beautiful... I've never seen anyone who has this kind of color except for Queen Selenity... it is such a pity that the Princess did not inherit her mother's beautiful hair..." Amielle said letting the locks flow through her fingers. Serenity looked up at Amielle and smiled softly. "Would you.. mind?" Amielle asked motioning to Serenity's hair and Serenity shook her head.  
"Not at all." She smiled and Amielle happily began to brush the strands more. Finally she began to style it. She parted Serenity's hair down the middle and drew the silver locks into two small buns at the top of her head, the rest of the hair hanging down from them. She took some baby's breath from a nearby vase and began to weave it into the long ponytails. Again she reached for the flower arrangement and clipped off two rose blooming rose buds. She placed them in Serenity's buns and turned her towards the mirror.  
"Look at you... As beautiful as a Princess yourself..." Amielle smiled and Serenity stared shocked at the image. She looked like the Queen. She reached out to touch the reflection then drew back her hand.  
"Ami..." She stuttered and Ami looked at her worried.  
"What's wrong?" Ami asked. "You look beautiful... Queen Selenity would be breathless..." Amielle said and Serenity shook her head, her form beginning to shake and she reached up and began to gently pull the buns down. Amielle frowned and Serenity stood.  
"I cannot wear the royal hairstyle Ami..." Serenity said as she began to remove the flowers from her hair. Amielle sighed and sat Serenity back in the chair.  
"Let me try this then..." Ami said and she pulled strands together and braided a crown around Serenity's hair and let the rest of her glorious hair fall down in their glorious length. "Queen Selenity brought you in a dress this morning.... she says she had worn it herself when she was first introduced to a ball... she wants you to have it." Amielle smiled as she removed the stunning white gown from the bed and held it in her arms. Serenity gulped and shook her head.  
"Shouldn't that go to Minet?" Serenity asked and Amielle shook her head.  
"She wanted you to have it as well..." Amielle smiled and Serenity sucked in a deep breath. "Come... I'll help you change."  
  
"No... Ami I should be helping you... or you should be helping Minet... I am just a diplomat you are a Princess..." Serenity said following Amielle. Amielle smiled, her light blue eyes staring into Serenity's deep blue ones.  
"I think you are a Princess Serenity." Amielle smiled and Serenity hugged her. "Now let's get you ready for your ball..." Ami giggled and Serenity smiled nervously.  
  
`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`- `-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`  
  
Endy quickly found his way to Rei's side and she smiled, putting her hand in his arm. The ballroom was glistening and people looked as if they were floating as they danced gracefully across the floor. It all seemed like a dream... The Lunarians and Earthlings mingled peacefully and the rulers of both Kingdoms sat approvingly from their stations. The Princess Minet nor the Lady Serenity had made their appearance yet and murmurs of disappointment floated throughout the crowd regularly.  
"I want you to meet someone." Reilie said softly as she escorted him to a woman who stood on a large pedestal, four chairs in platinum silver sat upon that pedestal and paid homage to the Queens and sometimes Kings of the Alliance. This evening only the Queens attended, and all sat, lovingly smiling at the people around them. Endy bowed at the foot of the steps and a woman stood, walking towards him. When he stood up once more he was taken back. The womAn before him stared at him with the same penetrating violet eyes that his dear sister possessed... He smiled sadly, she wasn't his sister... but an illusion.  
"This is my mother... Queen Martia..." Rei said proudly, love shining from her eyes and Endy kissed the woman's hand softly. Rei leaned her head on her mother's shoulder, linking arms with her, a sigh of contentment coming from her lips and Martia smiled. "This is my brother Prince Endymoun Mother... I love him very dearly and he helped me to find you." Rei said proudly and Endy smiled at her, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. Rei winked at him and Martia smiled.  
"I am very honored to meet you... I have heard many things about you from this rebel of mine..." Martia grinned and Endy couldn't help but smirk. Rei gasped and Martia pinched her making her cry out and giggle. A trumpet sounded and they turned towards the pearl doors that were slowly opening.  
"I believe your date has arrived." Rei said softly from behind him and Endy looked at them and nodded, kissing the Queen's hand once more and giving a wink to his 'sister' before he departed to stand by his mother and father.  
The doors fully opened with a clang, the entire ballroom ceasing its activities to look upon the Princess as she entered. Minet smiled to the crowd, something she was very use to. Her gown was flowing white and her hair was up in the traditional royal hairstyle. Her soft blue eyes glanced around the room and finally movement came when Endymoun, the Prince of Earth advanced towards her. She took his arm and he escorted her onto the dance floor.  
"The Princess Minet of the Moon and Prince Endymoun of Earth." A loud booming voice announced and Minet looked sadly into Prince Endymoun's eyes. The dance slowly started and they began to move across the floor. All were silent and still as they watched the couple mechanically flow across the floor.  
"They will never love one another." Lunar said softly and she gasped when he took her hand in his own.  
"Perhaps they were not ment to be." Artemis whispered quietly near her ear. She felt her breath halt and he gently gripped her fingers in his own.  
"What about our two Kingdoms?" Luna asked, her voice coming out quietly and low.  
"What... about Serenity?" Artemis asked and Luna's head shot up and stared into the smiling eyes of the white haired man near her. He gently stroked her cheek with a finger and she blushed, her eyes never leaving his.  
  
The strings and melody of the music slowly halted and Prince Endy bowed before the Princess and she curtseyed. She gently placed her arm in the crook of his own and he began to lead her off the dance floor. The room was still silent when the clicks of someone else's shoes drew their attention.  
Slow step by slow step he led her into the room, trying to hide his grin at her behavior. Her cheeks were flushed and she stepped forward again, her shoes clicking on the marble beneath her. She dared not look up. Minet suddenly turned, almost yanking her date with her and her face lit up, noticing Serenity enter into the room.  
"Serenity!" She cried happily and everyone gasped. Malichite gently gripped her fingers and edged her to go ahead of him. She stepped forward then bent curtseying low to the ground. Malichite followed, never letting go of Serenity's hand. Minet looked awed at Serenity and Endymoun could only stare, a smile on his lips, a light in his eyes that had been before dead. Slowly Serenity stood, the folds of her moonsilk gown shimmering in the candlelight. It flowed down elegantly and screamed royalty down to its last stitch. It hugged tightly to her curves, a sheer transparent silk on top of it making her look like she floated and gained the right to fly. Her arms unlike the others in the room lacked white kid gloves and only had a silver bracelet on her right wrist. Queen Selenity smiled proudly and sighed. The music slowly began again and the spectators were forced back into reality. Slowly they made their way to the dance floor.  
"May I have this dance?" Malichite asked softly into Serenity's ear and she smiled brightly, glancing at him with laughter in her eyes. Malichite bowed before the Princess again and smiled at her. She smiled trying to hide her blush then moved next to Endy's side. Endy watched as the head of his guards escorted the love of his life onto the dance floor. It wasn't the first time he had seen them dance... or the first time he had seen them together... but it was the first time he had seen her eyes laugh when they looked at him... He sucked in a deep breath and mechanically led the Princess to her mother. The upbeat dance started and he moved to watch... when he started to hear the murmurs.  
"Look at them... they look perfect for each other." One whispered pointing to Malichite and Serenity.  
"They look so happy... so in love." Another whispered and Endy looked up to see them dancing across the floor, Serenity laughing at something and Malichite smiling.  
"Who would have ever thought that they would get together? Isn't it wonderful dear?" Queen Marlelle asked softly and Endy stared, his face falling and then going blank.  
"Yes... its beautiful mother." He replied quietly and heard Serenity's laughter float through the air once more. The sound broke his heart.  
  
Serenity excused herself from Malachite's side, leaving him in the company of the Princess and Amielle. She quietly made her way out of the room and onto a balcony. She sucked in a deep breath and felt ill. She couldn't smile anymore... she leaned over the banister and closed her eyes tightly, wishing this night would end. She could still see his eyes bearing into her as he stared at her dancing with his head guard... his eyes showed his pain and anguish... she had hurt him... oh how she had hurt him! She flirted with Malichite and hung on his arm, showing off the great time she was having... She looked out toward the sky and saw the earth loom by.  
"Goodbye Endy..." She said sadly, a small tear falling down her cheek.  
  
`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`- `-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`  
  
The tugging in her mind grew stronger and she quickly advanced up the stone steps. The Alter was the Moon Kingdom's most holy place and housed the spirit of Selene, the goddess of the Moon. Quickly she entered into the ten pillared structure. It was empty and she looked around, her eyes examining each pillar. Each had an inscription, scribed in ancient Lunarian. It was rumored that they had been built during the great years of Light. Each pillar represented the Warriors of the Revolution, their planets inscribed on each marble pillar, along with their glowing spirit. She looked up, the dome structure ceiling depicted the great picture of the silver imperiam crystal being held and protected by all ten of the Warriors of the Revolution. Back then all the planets had been represented, even the Sun. The Sun Kingdom, The Moon Kingdom, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Neptune, Saturn, Uranus, and Pluto were represented among the warriors and because of all of their extrodianary powers they formed the Alliance. Now the Alliance was passed down to its descendants, the powers of the Revolution also coming into the new generations. Amielle, Reilie, and Litana represented that new generation. They seemed to be all that is left of the Inner Circle, the Outer never having re-appeared. The Sun Kingdom also vanished from the Alliance when it's destruction came nearly a hundred years ago... now the planet was a burning ball of death and destruction.  
"Serenity..." A soft voice whispered and Serenity spun around, facing the white marble alter where Selene stood before her. She quickly bowed on one knee.  
"Selene..." She said quietly and Selene smiled, approaching her. Gently she lifted Serenity up and looked into her eyes. "Why am I here goddess?" She asked softly and Selene smiled sadly.  
"I have to tell you something Serenity... something that has been kept from you your whole life..." Selene whispered and Serenity looked at her bewildered then her eyes grew wide.  
"Is it about my family?" Serenity asked, fear and uncertainty gripping onto her. Selene had found her when she was a baby and gave her to be raised in the palace along with the Princess... Only Selene knew the key to her past and Serenity had always been too afraid to ask... perhaps her family had not wanted her... perhaps they were dead... perhaps she didn't have one.  
"Yes... I have lied to you Serenity when I told you that you had no family." Selene said and Serenity gasped, her eyes showing pain and shock. She looked at her mentor with pleading eyes for her to go on. "Serenity.... years ago my daughter gave birth to a beautiful baby girl... Because of the darkness that loomed to destroy her Kingdom and herself she knew that her newborn baby would be in danger. Desperate fear gripped my daughter... she had just overcome the tragic death of her love King Lucian and now she was being asked to give up her precious daughter, the only thing she had left. Myself and the Alliance persuaded her to train her child as an Ambassador and send her where the darkness could never find her. Minet is the daughter of Queen Venet of Venus. Because of her bloodline she could legally take the name of Princess for the Moon. In order to protect the true heir to the throne Minet was raised in her place." Serenity stared at Selene as she continued. "Minet is really the Leader of the Warriors, sworn protectors of the Alliance." Selene waited to let this information sink in... Finally Serenity opened her mouth, her voice cracking with emotion she was tying to subdue.  
"If Minet is not the true Princess of the Moon... then who is?" Serenity asked and Selene looked at her. Her deep blue eyes held the secret and Serenity could see it in her eyes. Gently she reached up to caress her own silver hair and looked upon Selene's own hair, the shimmering silver locks traveling to the floor.  
"I told her she was an orphan and she was trained to be the Ambassador for the Moon and she was then stationed on Earth." Selene continued and Serenity took a step back, shock surging through her body. "Because she was on Earth alone we had planned ahead to send Reilie... the daughter of Mars to always protect the Princess and be at her side." Serenity's hands traveled to her mouth and tears began to trickle down her soft skin. "The Princess lived on earth for eight years until she returned to her home. I swore to my daughter that I would tell her precious child the truth when she had turned nineteen so that my daughter could finally be with her own child. For years Selenity was in agony at not being able to call her own child daughter..." Selene said and Serenity took more steps back and shook her head, a sob escaping from her lips.  
"No!" She cried and almost fell to the floor. "It cannot be!" She said and Selene approached her, a sad look in her eyes.  
"Serenity my dear sweet child... Forgive me for lying to you all of these years... You are the true Princess of the Moon and my granddaughter." Selene whispered and Serenity cried out, her whole form shaking. An agonized sob broke through Serenity's throat and she shook her head violently and retreated from the holy place, running back towards the palace. A few tears trickled down Selene's priceless face and she turned away, her form vanishing into the air.  
  
She ran through the halls trying to stifle her sobs when she came to the two double doors of pearl. She threw her weight into them, her hands turning the knobs, the ornate doors flying open.  
Amielle, Litana and Reilie stood quickly, alarmed. Queen Selenity stood and a hand came to her open mouth as she stared horrified at the sobbing mess they fondly called Serenity.  
"Is it true!?" She screamed staring at them all. Queen Selenity looked at Amielle and she raced for the doors shutting them quickly. Serenity advanced, she looked broken. "Are you my mother? My real mother..." Serenity cried and collapsed to the floor in a heap of tears. "Why did you let them take me away!" Serenity screamed and Selenity rushed to her, falling to the floor in front of her and pulling her into her arms.  
  
"My precious baby... Oh Serenity I wanted to tell you so many times... I wanted to keep you safe and in my arms forever." Selenity whispered desperately and a crashing sob tore through Serenity.  
"No... I can't be a Princess..." Serenity cried miserably and Amielle, Litana and Reilie rushed forward, standing over them. Selenity gripped onto her, and kissed the top of her head, holding onto her as if she would never let her go.  
"But you are...and you will make a wonderful Princess... you are a talent none of us possess... to lead your people." Amielle said softly and Serenity looked up, staring at her guards. Her's... because she was the Princess... No! It wasn't possible... it was impossible.  
  
"No... Minet is the Princess.. I am nothing... Like I have always been... nothing." Serenity cried and tears streamed down Selenity's face.  
"No... you've been everything!" Selenity cried and Serenity pulled away from her painfully.  
"For so many years I wished you would come for me... so many years I needed your love..." Serenity cried trying to crawl away. Tears of pain streamed down the Queen's delicate face.  
"Serenity you have to become Princess!" Litana cried. "If you don't Minet will be forced to take on your duties... She will have to marry the Prince of Earth... She isn't trained to be a Princess... she's trained to be your guard. Please Serenity..." Litana said and Serenity tried to crawl away, she felt drained and betrayed. Reilie bent down and pulled her to her feet.  
"Endy will be marrying a false Princess..." She said and Serenity pulled away from her. Reilie gripped onto her. "You can't deny who you are!" Rei screamed.  
"I don't know who I am anymore! My life has been nothing but lies! How am I supposed to live now? Like nothing ever happened? I will not be your Princess... I cannot." Serenity cried and broke away from her running from the room.  
"My Queen should we go after her?" Litana asked, her feet egar to leave the room and chase after her Princess. The Queen shook her head sadly and remained on the floor.  
"No... she has to work this out alone..."  
"What about Minet?" Amielle asked softly and a tear slipped down Queen Selenity's cheek.  
"She is still the Princess of the Moon." She replied sadly. "Please... leave me." She said and the girls quietly left, looking at her sadly. When the doors to her outer chamber closed she collapsed on the floor in sobs.  
"Oh Serenity!" She cried sadly. "What have I done to you?"  
  
`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`- `-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`  
  
Endymoun rushed into the next room. A cape of onyx flowed behind him, the insides dripping with a crimson fabric. Servants worked around the room and finally Endy recognized a face. He ran to his father.  
"Father... have you seen Serenity?" He asked desperately and the aging King looked at his son. He was only half dressed for the ceremony. His outer layer of sashes and medals or armor was missing... he was only dressed in all black with a cape tied around him. Not even a belt was around his waist to where his sword would hang.  
"You are not dressed. The Ceremony is in less then an hour." The King said gently and Endy shook his head.  
"Father it is important that I find Serenity..." He began but the King waved it off.  
"She will be at the Ceremony... you can talk to her then." The King said, his patience slowly wavering as he ushered his son to a less populated area where they could not be overheard. Endy shook his head desperately and sighed, knowing he should have guessed his father would not care a wits end about her.  
"You don't understand... I have to find her." Endy said and turned walking the way he had come. A hand clasped around his arm and pulled him back. Endy turned curious eyes on his father.  
"I do understand... I may be old but I'm not blind. I know how much you two are to each other... today it stops. You must save her Kingdom and your own... you cannot throw away the lives of billions for a silly love... even if you think it may be worth it... its not. This is your destiny... to marry the Princess of the Moon and to bring peace to our two Kingdoms... She knows that which is why she accepted Malachite's engagement yesterday." The King said and Endy looked at him, all of the color draining from his face.  
"They are going to get married?" Endy asked shocked.  
"In a few months, but you are getting married in an hour. Love grows out of respect and honor... do not kill billions because you think you love her... she's done her duty and kept away from you... now do yours." The King spat and released his son's arm. He walked away, leaving his son to ponder what he had said. Endy gasped and stared into space completely horrified.  
"Serenity... no..." He said and shook his head sadly.  
"Your Highness! You must get ready... your wedding is coming near." A servant said to him and Endy felt shattered, he was numb. The servant dragged him back to his own quarters where his dressing was complete, then he would be rushed to marry a woman he didn't know nor love... but he would save his Kingdom... and her's.  
  
Minet was hyperventilating.  
"Oh my God..." She was saying over and over again as she sat in a chair. A silver and white gown hugged to her figure and she felt as if she was going to throw up. Venet looked at her daughter and felt desperate but what could she do? "No... Mother..." Minet said and rose. Venet rushed forward and drew her daughter into her embrace.  
"Minet... you have to be strong.." Venet cooed softly and Amielle and Litana looked pale and sick.  
"My Princess has left me on a limb!" Minet cried miserably into her mother's shoulder and Litana looked sadly at Amielle. What were they going to do?  
  
Her form sagged and the wind softly kissed at her skin. She leaned against the crystal wall and stared into space. She had been here for hours...  
"Serenity.... what are you doing up here?" A soft voice said from behind her and Serenity lowered her head, turning it slightly to catch a glimpse of a bright yellow and deep purple dress. Black wavy locks fell down the royal advisor's back and she looked at her Princess lovingly.  
"I am confused Luna... I don't know what to do. I don't know who I am..." Serenity said sadly, her voice choked with emotion. Luna sighed softly and leaned on the banister next to Serenity and looked at her.  
"I know who you are." Lunar said softly and Serenity looked at her sadly. "Your name is Serenity... and you love your mother very very much and you love your Kingdom so much that you gave up the only thing that you truly loved..." Lunar said and Serenity looked down, a salty tear escaping from her eye. "But you don't have to give it up... Minet is entering into the biggest mistake of her life Serenity... but she is entering into it because it is not her life she is living... she's living yours." Lunar said softly and Serenity sucked in a deep breath. "A life you know how to live by instinct.... a life Mina knows nothing about. She will be trapped forever in this castle... never to serve the purpose she was born for... and the burden of ruler will weigh her down till she is no more... and she will have no one except for a husband she does not love and who does not love her in return..." Lunar said softly and Serenity remained silent. Lunar turned to her and gently pulled pieces of her hair up. "Have you ever had your hair... just never look the way it should?" Lunar asked and Serenity blinked looking at her. "You were born for greatness... and half of that greatness is down in the castle about to be married to a woman he will never love." Luna said softly and Serenity gulped, choking back her sobs and tears.  
"Do you know love Luna?" Serenity asked sadly and Lunar stroked her cheek softly.  
"I'm getting there..." Lunar smiled and Serenity closed her eyes sadly.  
"What am I going to do? I feel so lost..." Serenity cried and Lunar reached forward and placed a hand over Serenity's chest and smiled.  
"Follow your heart." 


	7. The part after the something part

`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`- `-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`  
  
"She isn't going to come. I have betrayed my daughter and now nothing will ever be how we wished it to be." Selenity said sadly and Selene pulled her into her arms.  
"Forgive me sweet daughter... I was wrong." She said and Selenity shook her head.  
"So was I..." She replied and both women turned to look at the doors to the grand sanctuary. The Ceremony was about to begin.  
  
White and Red roses were intertwined throughout the room and along the walls. Guests gathered on two sides of the alter where Selene now stood. The dome sanctuary was lighted by the skylights that formed the ceiling, the painted glass depicted pictures of the history of the Moon as the Holy Place had done as well. Selenity stood to the left, her eyes puffy and sad, and to the right stood the King and Queen of Earth. The violins began to play and the grand doors slowly opened. From the left, Princess Minet slowly walked forward, as from the right Endymoun, Prince of Earth, joined her. They joined in the middle, Minet slipping her arm through his. Slowly they walked toward the alter, the room fairly crowded but still breathable. Minet sucked in a deep breath, willing her tears to leave.  
"Oh Serenity..." She said sadly to herself and she gripped tighter to her skirt. Finally they approached Selene. The Goddess herself would conduct the Ceremony.  
"Kneel." She commanded and they slowly got on their knees side by side. She wanted to stall but what could she do? "Today... we join the Earth and the Moon together in harmony." She announced and she turned to the alter. On it rested holy water that had been kept beneath the Holy place and had come directly from the Imperium Crystal. It helped to bond any who interacted with it and said the vows forever. Their minds would forever be linked and nothing could ever seperate them... but death. They would be one forever. She slowly began the incantation of marriage, she went over every word as slowly as possible and Minet and Endy bowed their head. Slowly she dipped her thumbs into the water and moved to rub them across the two's foreheads which would seal the covenant forever...  
The doors to the sanctuary flung open.  
"Stop!" A female voice cried and Selene gasped. Selenity straightened and jumped from her chair.  
"Serenity!" She cried as she watched her daughter race up the long aisle, her silver hair flying behind her. Minet sighed and relaxed, ripping off her veil, her long golden hair falling down her back.  
"Finally..." She whispered and Endy looked at her shocked then turned to see Serenity racing towards them. She walked through them and walked up the steps to where Selene stood.  
"I cannot let her do it..." Serenity said and Selenity smiled lovingly at her.  
"Her?" Endy yelled jumping to his feet. Serenity turned around and stared at him then Minet.  
"She is not the real Princess of the Moon... nor the true heir to the throne." Serenity said and Minet smiled happily and jumped to her feet removing the crown from her head.  
"What is going on?" The King of Earth said utterly confused as he and his wife stood. Serenity gulped and looked at them then Minet and Endy. "If she isn't the real Princess... then who is?" He bellowed and Serenity rushed down the steps and into Endy's arms, placing a long and loving kiss on his lips. He blinked then wrapped his arms around her, gripping onto her as he deepened the kiss. Their lips warring for control. Selene and Selenity gasped and Minet's face brightened. She looked to her mother and her mother smiled happily... Minet was free. Slowly Serenity pulled away, her eyes opening to look into Endy's.  
"I am sorry..." She whispered quietly and he sucked in a deep breath.  
  
"Then it's true? You are going to marry my head guard?" He asked, his eyes betraying his ultimate pain at that revelation. Serenity gasped and took a step back shocked.  
"What?" Minet gasped and turned to look for Malichite but couldn't see him. "If you marry him I'll bust your wedding like you just did mine!" Minet said sternly and Serenity and Endy looked at her shocked. Malichite blinked at the statement then a grin spread across his features. Serenity opened her mouth but shut it, this was a little confusing.  
"Who is the real Princess? Does she even exist?" The Queen of Earth asked confused and everyone looked at Serenity.  
"Serenity... who is the Moon Princess?" Selene asked quietly looking at her. Serenity turned to look at her, her silver hair flowing down her back. Serenity stayed quiet for a long time and then just looked down. Selene sighed sadly. "If the real Princess is not found then Minet must take her duties as closest of kin and marry Prince Endymoun..." Selene said and the King and Queen of Earth exchanged a glance between them, confusement washing over them.  
"Tell them... Please Serenity..." Minet whispered quietly, grasping onto her arm tightly. "Serenity please..." Minet said her eyes filling with tears and Serenity looked at her.  
"I..." She began and Selenity took a step forward but Selene made her stay back.  
"Serenity." Selene said and Serenity looked back up at the goddess.  
"I..." Serenity said again and glanced back at the crying Minet then at Selene and her Mother who had tears streaming down her face. It felt as if everything in the entire room had stopped and slowed down. She could hear Minet fighting down her sobs and her mother's silent tears. Selene was looking at her sadly, and then she turned to stare at Endymoun who was staring at the ground as if his whole life had just been shattered before his eyes. Her heart beat loudly in her ears and her breathing came in quicker shorter breaths. Everyone was staring at her... waiting for her answer.  
"Serenity... tell them who you are." Minet cried and Endymoun's head raised and his eyes stared into Serenity. Realization and shock hit him and he took a step forward about to open his mouth when Serenity finally said it.  
"I am the Princess of the Moon." She said loud enough for the room to hear. Her hand clutched her heart suddenly as a hurtful burning passed through her and then she fell to the floor unconscious. Minet fell beside her, Selene and Selenity collapsing to the floor as well. Amielle fell to the ground in the aisle and Litana fell near the doors, both out cold. Reilie collapsed unconscious into her husband's arms, and all had fallen at the same exact moment. Endy rushed forward, cradling Serenity in his arms. Malichite rushed to Minet's side as Zoy came to Amielle's lifting her head from the cold floor. Nephlight looked alarmed as he cradled Litana in his arms, looking up at the other guards who were all confused as well. Venet rushed to her sister and mother. No one knew what had happened.  
"Serenity... wake up.." Endy desperately pleaded and she lay there in his arms unmoving. Unconsciousness had captured them all.  
  
`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`- `-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`  
  
Short.. But good cliff hanger no? Hey Guys! Don't forget to review!! What do you think so far???? Love Marronette 


	8. The Part before the next one

The cold rag on her forehead stirred her into consciousness. She groaned trying to move her head away from the cold substance. Her eyes slowly opened, blinking difficulty till they focused on the person sitting next to her. When she discovered who her nurse was she opened her mouth but was stopped of all speech when his came on her's, kissing her deeply. Tenderly the kiss broke and he opened his eyes painfully to look on her.  
"Please tell me you're ok..." he whispered and she shook her head.  
"I'm a Princess... I don't get anything anymore..." She said sadly and he stroked her cheek, a smile coming to his lips.  
"You've always been my Princess..." He said lovingly and she looked at him then shot up to a sitting position, making him back up to avoid a painful collision.  
"Then why on earth would you think that I would marry Malichite!" She said and pushed past him, throwing her feet over the side of the bed, than stepping onto the cold floor. "Malichite of all people!" She cried and grabbed the robe off the end of her bed and wrapped it around her form, looking for some slippers for her frigid feet. Endy stared at her from his sitting position on the bed. He was thinking things out in his mind. Finally he groaned and put a hand to his head. He looked at her and grinned slightly.  
"I really am an idiot aren't I?" He said softly and she huffed, standing a few feet away from him, her arms crossed across her chest.  
"At least you know who you are..." She mumbled and he smiled walking toward her. He was only dressed in a black tunic and his handsome form that was so perfect it took her breath away. She had seen that form like no one else had... and no one else will she vowed. She could feel her knees turn to jelly before he even reached her. He gently took her hand in his and brought it to his lips slowly, kissing the soft flesh adoringly.  
"You are my betrothed..." He whispered lovingly and she sucked in a deep breath.  
"Am I? Really?" She asked her voice cracking as she looked at him hopefully. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist lifting her off the ground.  
"Oh Yes Princess Serenity... you are mine." He grinned and she smirked. Gently he placed her down and slowly slunk down getting on one knee. He looked up at her, his deep blue eyes looking lovingly into her's and she held her breath. "For the sake of the Universe and of my own heart... Serenity I ask for your hand in marriage for there is no other thing in the world I would rather do then spend my life... loving you." He said softly and she bent down and kissed him, a few tears falling down her face.  
"For the sake of peace..." She whispered and he stood, sweeping her off her feet, laughter filling both of their mouths as he spun her around the room.  
"Tomorrow." He smiled and she nodded. "But first..." He said and she looked at him curiously. "Let me show you something..." He said and gently carried her over to the mirror. He placed her on the floor and turned her head towards the mirror. She looked then a gasp escaped her throat and she violently pushed her fringe away to stare at the glowing crescent moon on her forehead.  
"Oh Selene!" Serenity screamed.  
  
"Can't deny it now." Rei said quietly sitting at the other end of the table. Serenity had been the last to wake but all of them had undergone strange things in their state of unconsciousness. Their bodies had glowed for some time before they finally rested into a peaceful slumber.  
"The Princess has been awakened." Selene said quietly standing behind Selenity's chair. "She now has the power to control the Imperium Crystal." Selene whispered and Serenity's eyes widened. She reached across the table and gripped the pale digits of the exquisite form of the Queen of the Moon. Selenity turned, her pale blue eyes locking with Serenity's and she gripped her daughter's hand.  
"We've also been..." Minet sucked in a deep breath, she still felt ill as they all did. "Instated into our jobs... we've gained the powers of our ancestors in order to protect our planets and our Princess."  
"And her husband to be." Rei filled in and Minet nodded.  
"We'll help with that." Jedite smiled and gripped his wife's hand as he stood behind her chair. All of the women looked queasy and pale, not to mention most of them were so weak they could bearly walk the length of the room.  
"Your Highness..." Endymoun said quietly as he advanced towards Serenity's and Selenity's chair. "With your permission I would like to marry your daughter as soon as possible." He said taking Serenity's hand in his own, bringing the soft hand to his lips in a delicate kiss. Serenity sighed happily and leaned against his torso. Queen Selenity nodded, a smile on her lips.  
"Yes, I think that is a wonderful idea." Selenity smiled and she glanced at Lunar who stood in the corner next to Artemis. Lunar smiled and she glanced at her partner who smiled. They looked back at the Queen and she smiled happily.  
  
Selene pressed her thumbs against their foreheads, the silky water being absorbed by their skin, the excess dripping down their forehead. He intertwined his fingers with her own and she smiled when suddenly it felt as if half of her had been taken away and replaced with something completely different... something... completely perfect. She felt the cool medal slide across her finger and she smiled happily. A tear slid down her face and his thumb was there, brushing it away.  
"Now Kiss. For only in this can you seal this covenant forever and complete the ceremony." Selene smiled and Endy turned to Serenity, a sly grin on his lips. He gently lifted her chin and pressed his lips lovingly against her's, kissing her deeply. A surge traveled through both of them and they gasped but never pulled apart. They finished the kiss and Serenity leaned her head against his, a smile on her lips. Selene smiled happily and then the entire room erupted into applause. Endy grinned and pulled Serenity closer, she laughed and kissed him again, softly and lovingly. Laughter filled the room and children rushed forward, carrying ribbons, flowers and confetti. They tossed them into the air as musicians picked up their instruments, playing a light diddy of love and hope. Serenity smiled opening her eyes, confetti, flowers and ribbons falling all around them. Endy held their gaze and rose, pulling her up with him. Lunar and Artemis approached, standing two steps above them. Gently Artemis placed the crown ontop of Endy's head. Lunar placed the crown ontop of Serenity's head, her two buns of royalty shining and not a hair out of place. Endy smiled lovingly at his wife and held both of her hands protectively in his own. He released one and they both turned facing the crowd.  
"Prince Endymoun and his wife Princess Serenity LaHaire." Jedite announced loudly and the crowd cheered wildly throwing more ribbons and confetti into the air. Serenity smiled and looked at Endymoun. They descended and began to walk down the aisle, their hands held in each other. Luna and Artemis followed after, side by side, then the Queen of the Moon and the Goddess Selene. The monarchy of Earth followed next and then the people as they filed out to the banquet in the great hall.  
  
Laughter and music filled the festive room as people all sat around eating and enjoying Lunarian entertainment. Endy smiled holding possessively of his wife's hand.  
[How much longer before I can drag my wife away to our suite?]  
Serenity turned and stared at her husband, an amused look glued to her face and she laughed softly. He turned to her and smiled lovingly at her. [Now what is she laughing about?]  
"You." She replied quietly and he blinked staring at her.  
"You what?" He replied and she blinked.  
"Your Highness." Minet said softly and Endy and Serenity turned their heads to look at Minet and Malichite, both dressed in their traditional uniforms. Serenity smiled remembering Minet's happy relief at not having to wear corsets anymore. Endy chuckled lightly and Serenity looked at him. She looked back at Minet and Malichite.  
"Congratulations." Minet smiled and Serenity's face brightened.  
"Thank you... I could never have gotten here if it weren't for you." She smiled and Minet blushed.  
"I'm so happy that you are Princess and I am just the head of your guards." Minet said with a sigh and Serenity laughed.  
"That makes two of us." Endy grinned and Serenity intertwined her fingers with his. They smiled and walked away. Tomorrow they would be sworn in to protect their Prince and Princess for life, adorned with the holy water of the Moon Kingdom as well, sealing their loyalty forever.  
[How many more hours of this?] Endy groaned and Serenity turned to look at him.  
"Would you like to leave?" She asked softly and he blinked and looked at her.  
"Are you reading my thoughts?" He smirked leaning closer to her. He leaned in to kiss her and she smiled, her eyes closing.  
[Yes.] She replied in his mind and he blinked pulling back. She opened her eyes and grinned. She pulled on his tunic making him come forward, his lips interacting with hers. He smiled and kissed her.  
[If you can read my mind then you must know how badly I want you out of that gown of yours and into my arms.] He thought and she grinned pulling away slightly.  
"Go for it." She whispered and he kissed her deeper, his hand snaking across her waist, looking for any clasps on her dress. She gasped and pulled away, her sweet laughter ringing throughout the room. He looked at her amazed.  
"You can really hear me..." He smiled and she nodded. [I love you.] He smiled and she looked lovingly at him.  
"I've loved you since the first moment I saw you... I just didn't know how deep until today." She said lovingly and he caressed her cheek softly.  
"Go say goodbye to your mother and we'll make our retreat." He grinned, whispering softly. She giggled and nodded, planting a quick kiss on his lips then pulled away to face the woman sitting beside her. She gently grabbed the woman's hand and smiled staring at her own hand in the other woman's. Selenity smiled lovingly at her daughter.  
"Are you ready to make your escape?" Selenity smiled and Serenity looked up at her with love and admiration.  
"I love you." Serenity smiled and Selenity sucked in a deep breath, a deep smile forming on her lips as she pushed down her tears of joy. She gently caressed her daughter's cheek and Serenity smiled happily.  
"Not as much as I you." Selenity smiled and kissed her daughter's glowing moon and the moon flickered then glowed a little brighter. In five more minutes... the newlyweds had vanished, leaving their guests to a very large party with no host or hostess.  
  
Serenity laughed as he pulled her into their new quarters. He shut the door, locking it then pulled her into his arms, his lips hungrily devouring her's. He kissed her as he dragged her through the first room towards the bedroom, her form following after him desperately. Finally he picked her up, carrying her into the bedroom and they laughed, both of them almost tripping into the bedroom. She laughed and he kicked the doors closed, a mischievous grin on his lips.  
  
Their bodies stuck together with sweat and he kissed her softly. Both were spent and exaughsted when the sun finally rose. He trailed a kiss to her jawline and she sucked in a deep breath, her eyes closed in happiness, his arms wrapped around her, their bodies pressed to each other.  
"Now everything is perfect..." He whispered lovingly and she smiled happily. She captured his lips, gently pulling at his bottom lip with her teeth as she sucked on it then kissed softly. He pulled her closer and kissed her long and hard rolling on top of her. She blinked and looked at him when he pulled away. He grinned, placing a kiss on her chest. She smirked and wrapped her arms around him tightly.  
  
Morning crept through the windows and Endy sucked in a deep breath. He placed a gentle kiss on his lover's shoulder.  
"I find it hard to be torn away from my maiden." He whispered brokenly and she fell limp in his arms in contentment.  
"Your maiden requests more hours of rest..." A playful voice hissed back and Endy laughed and nipped at her night.  
"My maiden is Princess!" He laughed and grabbed her, spinning her until he had rolled her over him then pinned her to their bed. He loomed over her and she held her breath, her eyes alive and vibrant. She began to laugh when a knock was heard at the door. Serenity rose, her form being pressed against her husband's as she turned to look at the door. He smiled taking a breath of her.  
"It's one of your guards." He replied with a sly grin as he kissed at her neck. She smiled, her eyes closing as he kissed again at the tender flesh.  
"Let them wait." She replied with a sigh and fell back onto the bed, her arms wrapping around her husband's neck and pulling him down to her lips.  
  
`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`- `-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`  
  
The oval room was draped in silver tinted cloth.  
  
[This Tiara is digging into my scalp...] Serenity groaned to herself and Endy chuckled, grasping onto her hand lovingly. He brought it to his lips and kissed her fingertips. Their eyes caught one another and she smiled.  
"A little pain my darling... is nothing compared to the life we've been granted." He grinned and she kissed his hand. Her eyes softened and warmth filled her heart... truly this was a dream come true, the greatest blessing of all. He smiled adoringly at her. The doors to the oval room slowly began to open and the Prince and Princess turned their heads to watch as the ceremony began. From their seats they spied as the doors creeked open. Towards the left of Endy his guards kneeled on one knee, their swords displayed in front of them, Jedite now among their ranks once more as all were dressed in a blue gray. Queen Selenity stood silently near her mother and goddess of the Moon Selene. Their presence demanded respect. Along the side of the wall thrones were places that held the Queen's of the planets, their eyes glued to the doors as the ceremony began.  
The sound of trumpets errupted into the marble hall as a woman from the left and right walked towards the center of the door. They met in the middle and turned, their heels clicking together as their forms slowly began to walk forward. Two women followed after them. The room was flooded with color from their uniforms of deep amathist, ruby, emerald and saphirre. They slowly walked to the side until all four women walked in sync together towards the thrown. Serenity and Endy stared at the flowing forms, their faces set and blank as they approached their leaders. They stopped suddenly in complete unison and fell to one knee, their heads bowing in respect before their monarchs. The room suddenly filled with more militia dressed in silver and gray. The Queens watched this with pride, secretly casting glances to their daughters. Selene glanced at her grandaughter who stood, her husband rising with her. Gently Serenity decended the four steps to the ground below where the four warriors rested. Rei stared at the glowing fabric of her new Queens' dress and she gulped. Serenity was her Queen. She sucked in a deep breath. This was too amazing.  
"During the years of Light the great leaders of the worlds joined together to from The Alliance. For generations it has been passed down through the lineage of royalty. For a generation it has slept, it's powers dormant as a great prophesy lay to be fulfilled. Today you will be witness to this prophesy and a New Alliance." Serenity said evenly and Selenity glanced at her mother who stared at her granddaughter with pride. Minet blinked and looked to her left where Ami was trying to figure out what was going on.  
Endymoun smiled at his bride.  
"The New Alliance will be formed not only with Mars, Mercury, Venus and Jupiter but as well with Earth and the outer solar system." Serenity said beautifully and the crowd gasped. Suddenly the doors were pushed open and four figures walked forward through the crowd. The warriors turned their heads and stared with curiousity as the four women approached them drenched in odd uniforms of white bodices and different color skirts. Two held a large staff, the other carrying a sword at her side. They kneeled behind the four warriors. Selene approached behind Serenity as she moved to stand in front of Litana. Immediately the Princess of Jupiter clicked her heels together and stood, her form a few inches taller than her Queen.  
"Princess Litana of Jupiter." Serenity said her voice causing a strange effect of Litana's body. "You have been granted the power of lightning and great strength," The Queen continued when suddenly pictures flashed through Litana's head of her form expelling lighting and contolling botls. Litana gasped as power surged through her. "And the ability to defend your people as well as the galaxy. Do you swear your loyalty and your life to the moon, my husband and myself?" Serenity asked and Litana bowed her head respectfully.  
"Yes, my queen." She whispered and Serenity dipped a finger into a bowl that Selene was holding out for her. Gently she pressed her thumb against Litana's forehead the liquid causing a green emblm to appear and glow. Serenity gently kissed Litana's cheek and the warrior knelt down once more. Queen Liana of Jupiter smiled proudly, her chest rising and falling.  
  
Serenity gracefully walked past Minet and Amille to stand in front of Reilie. The Princess of Mars clicked her red heels toegther and stood, her form coming eyelevel with her best friend and she smiled.  
"Princess Reilie of Mars, you have been granted the power of fire and cunning." Serenity said softly and images shot through Rei's head of her form drenched in red, her fingertips commanding fire. She gasped as the young queen continued. "Do you swear your loyalty and your life to the moon, my husband and myself?" She asked and Rei nodded quickly.  
"Yes, my queen." She said with a steady voice and closed her eyes as Serenity pressed her thumb against her forehead. She let out a breath as a surge passed through her and a red emblm glowed on her forehead. She sunk back to her knee and Serenity moved to Amille. Queen Martia beamed with pride. This is the day they had all waited for for over twenty years.  
"Princess Amille of Mercury you have been given control over water and an intellect unmatched by any." Serenity beamed and Ami blinked as a picture of her surrounded by water floated through her head. "Do you swear your loyalty and your life to the moon, my husband and myself?" Serenity asked and Amille felt overcome by emotion.  
"It will be my great honor your majesty." She whispered out and Serenity smiled and gently pressed her thumb agaisnt Ami's forehead. Power surged through the short blue haired princess.  
"You shall be second in command of my armies and the Warriors because of your great mind. Serve me well." Serenity said and Selenity sucked in a deep breath, amazed at the power and authority that was dripping off of her daughter's delicate form. Serenity gracefully stepped in front of Minet and the Princess of Venus clicked her heels together and stood before her queen, a smile on her face.  
"Dearest cousin and Princess of Venus you have already served me so well. It is my great honor to recognize you as Princess Minet of Venus." Serenity smiled and Minet's heart burst with joy and pride. Venet smiled, tears trickeling down her cheeks. "You have been granted the power of empathy along with great control. Do you swear your loyalty and your life to the moon, my husband and myself?" Serenity asked and Minet nodded.  
"Yes, my Queen." She replied proudly and Serenity smiled as she pressed her thumb against Minet's forehead an orange emblm brightening on her forehead as power surged through her.  
"You shall be the leader of my guards and armies because of your great leadership abilities. Serve me well." Serenity said and Minet kissed her queen's hand.  
"I will." She replied and Serenity smiled as she stepped back.  
"Stand." She commanded and all four clicked their heels together and rose as one. "Before you is the Inner Circle who shall protect their planets, the moon and Earth." She said and than she gently waved her hand and the four girls turned and walked to the left, turning once more to face the outers who bowed before their queen. Serenity stood before them. "Please. present yourself before this assembly." She said gently motioning with her delicate hand to the room.  
One in the middle stood first following in a tanish yellow skirt. Next to her a woman with flowing sea green hair stood.  
"I am Hakaru the keeper of Uranus the wind planet. I swear my loyalty an allegiance to the Queen of the Moon and her people." The woman said in a deep voice, a breeze washing through the room as she bowed on one knee before the queen.  
"I am Michara the keeper of Neptune the sea planet." She said a rushing noise of water filling everyone's ear as she placed a hand over her chest, her fingers in a fist. "I pledge my loyalty and allegiance to the King and Queen of Earth and the Moon and their people." She said sweetly as she knelt before the flowing beauty of Serenity. The last two stood, a tall woman with flowing green hair and a short child with black-cropped hair.  
"My name is Hotaru and I am the keeper of Saturn." A delicate voice whispered, a large staff held in her pale fingers. "I have power of death and destruction." She whispered and a gasp filled throughout the crowd. The sunken in eyes of the child looked up at the queen and Serenity smiled down on her with love. "I pledge my loyalty and allegiance to you and your kingdom." She whispered and Serenity nodded as the young child bent down once more.  
"I am Setsuna, guardian of Pluto and the time gate. It is an honor to see my Queen once more and her precious daughter." The tall woman smiled as she glanced at Selenity who nodded and Serenity who smiled. "My powers, my loyalty and allegiance are forever for the Moon and her kingdom." She said softly and bowed, her large orbed staff held losely in her fingers.  
"It is my pleasure to welcome you back into the Alliance to take your rightful birth roles laid out before you." Serenity said with such authority that the four kneeling before her let out a deep breath, their hearts bursting with admiration at finally being able to serve their queen. Gently Serenity pressed her thumb dripping with Holy Water to Pluto, Uranus, Neptune and Saturn's forehead. Individually their emblms began to grow and power surged through them as they all reached their powers potential.  
Endymoun decended down the steps and the four outer warriors stood and walked to the right, their forms turning to face the four inner circle warriors. Serenity took a step back and Endymoun advanced forward.  
"I call forth the Warriors of Earth." He commanded and Serenity's inner circle exchanged a quick glance. "And the Inner Circle." He finished and Serenity smiled.  
The four men walked forward and stood before their Prince. The Four Warriors followed behind and stood behind the Earth's chosen Warriors.  
"Do you pledge your loyalty and your life to my queen, myself, the New Alliance and our kingdoms?" He asked, his deep voice demanding the respect of everyone in the room. The four men bowed on their knees before their Prince.  
"Yes, my King." They replied in unison and the four warriors stood behind them, bewilderment in their minds.  
[Fear not. We know what we're doing.] A voice suddenly whispered into their heads and Rei gasped and shot Serenity a look who smiled.  
"You shall become partners with my wife's Inner Circle. Working together with both Earth's army and the Moon. You will be the first civilians to enter into the Alliance and serve as helpers to the women who stand before you." Endymoun declared and Selenity blinked. She looked at her mother as if asking if Serenity could do that. Selene smiled approvingly.  
Rei stood behind her husband and smiled as Ami stood behind Zoycite, Lita behind Nephlite and Minet behind Malachite.  
"Step forward." Serenity commanded softly and the girls took a step forward. Almost instictively as if being told their placed their fingertips to the men in front of them's temples. They closed their eyes and began to chant in their own planitary languages. Selene stepped forward and sprinkled water over them all.  
"Ani Uptim!" She called and the open doors of the room slammed shut and power surged through the girls fingertips into the men beneath them. The girls stepped back and gasped.  
"Now for the final edition to the New Alliance." Serenity said softly as she took her husband's hand in her own. She smiled. "Myself." She whispered and the Inner Circle balked at her.  
"What?" Selenity asked shocked and Endy smiled and took a step back from her as the guards of Earth stood, standing beside the Inner Circle. Selene smiled and stepped forward a silver chain between her fingers. Selenity's eyes widened.  
Gently Selene placed the necklace around the young Princess' neck, at its tip rested a glowing crystal.  
"I present to you Princess Serenity of the Moon the Imperium Silver Crystal." She whispered and the weight of the crystal fell upon Serenity's neck and power surged through her. Her moon flicked on her forehead and she felt faint. Gently Selene pressed her thumb to Serenity's forehead, the holy water dripping from it. Immediately images flashed through everyone's head of a grand team. the New Alliance.  
The outer circle moved to stand next to the Inner circle. Serenity moved forward and turned her form joining ranks with the Alliance and Endy smiled at her.  
"Mother." Serentiy suddenly said as her hand reached upward for her crown. Selenity rushed forward towards the steps. "I present the crown of the Moon back to you. I pledge my loyalty, my life, my allegiance to the New Alliance, to the Moon." She whispered and Selenity stared shocked at her daughter. Murmers went through the crowd and the Inner Circle looked confused while the Outer smiled proudly. "I am a servant to my kingdom, a protector of peace." Serenity smiled and Selenity let out a deep breath.  
"May I present. Princess Serenity of the Moon and the New Alliance." Selenity suddenly said loudly and clapping errupted throughout the room.  
"She's broken every rule." Selene smiled proudly and Lunar and Artemis looked at her with concerned eyes. "Don't you love her?" She smiled and Luna and Artemis stared at horror at what had just happened.  
  
`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`- `-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`  
  
Read and Review! Read and Review! It just goes together like some sad tune.  
  
Read and review! 


	9. This one is that next one

The last installment??  
  
`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`- `-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-  
  
"You did this!" Selenity accused and Venet blinked as the always calm and collected graceful Queen of the Moon attacked her mother verbally.  
"Of course." Selene smiled as they stood at large windows watching the New Alliance take their palces in the Holy Place to discuss matters at hand.  
"She's just given up her thrown!" Selenity yelled and Venet gulped, the three other Queen's behind her.  
"It is not her time to rule Selenity." Selene mumbled and Selenity gasped.  
"What does that mean mother!?" She cried and Amite smiled softly.  
"She looks so happy Selenity." She replied suddenly and Selenity blinked.  
"Maybe this is her destiny as it is all of our childrens." Martia smiled and Selenity sighed.  
"She has done something none of us could." Litra smiled proudly beaming down at her daughter and the others below them. "She's brought together the Alliance, the full alliance once again."  
"Now what?" Selenity asked and Selene sighed.  
"Now we wait."  
  
`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`- `-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-  
  
"Where have you been for the last three generations?" Rei asked gently as they all stood together. Endy held Serenity near him, both of them gently whispering to each other as the others got acquainted.  
"Busy." Hakaru smiled, her short blonde hair blowing in the wind. Rei opened her mouth to reply but shut it.  
"Serenity." A voice suddenly bit off and Serenity blinked looking in that direction. "I cannot believe you did that to us." Minet barked and the others gasped at Minet's behavior.  
"She is your Princess." Hakaru bit out and Minet rolled her eyes.  
"She's blood so I can kick her ass." Minet said storming towards the Princess. All were taken aback by her language and Serenity looked at Minet somewhat amused.  
"You bound us to them!" She cried.  
"Actually that was my idea. I figured if you were busy playing around yourself you would leave my wife and I alone." Endy smirked and brought his wife's hand to his lips and kissed it, a wicked grin on his lips. Minet stared at him shocked.  
"I don't mind." Rei mumbled and Ami shot her a look.  
"That's because you are already married to him!" She cried.  
"I think we have entered into a love battle." Michara whispered. Suddenly a form gently bowed before Serenity and her dark eyes met the Princess' deep blue ones.  
"What do you wish of us?" She asked softly and Serenity let go of her husband and put a hand on the young girls shoulder.  
"To follow Minet and Malachite as they prepare us for war." She whispered and the girl nodded when suddenly she was pulled into Serenity's embrace. A smile broke onto the young girls once blank face and Setsuna, Hakaru and Michara blinked watching the display. They smiled when Hotaru wrapped her arms around the delicate young princess. Suddenly Hakaru realized what the Princess had said.  
"What war?" She asked and the others looked at her gravely.  
Suddenly two figures walked towards the pavillion. Their hands clasped together. They walked up the marble steps and stood gracefully before the group of ten, the Four generals were behind them. They walked forward to stand next to the Inner Circle as the two addressed the group. One was dressed in all white, white flowing hair falling down his shoulders as his other half was clothed in deep yellow and purble, deep purble hair waving down her back.  
"We are your advisors and once guardians to Minet and Serenity." They said together in perfect unison. Gently they closed their eyes and bowed their head. "We offer you our services as a gift from your Mother."  
Suddenly Setsuna, Hotaru, Hakaru and Michara bowed on their knees before them. Minet blinked at them.  
  
"What are you doing?" She whispered.  
"It is the goddess and god of the Moon." They whispered and Serenity gasped. Lunar and Artemis? Artemis shook his head.  
"We are the keepers of the Moon. It's blood." He said and Lunar smiled. The four rose tentively and looked at everyone else.  
"Well. isn't today full of surprises." Serenity smiled and Lunar winked at her.  
"Come. let us go to your mother's ball." Artemis said and he and Lunar turned walking away. Serenity and Endymoun followed them, the Generals escorting the Inner Circle out as well. Hakaru looked at the others and felt distress in her system.  
"Something is about to happen." She mumbled and Setsuna nodded.  
"We must pray to the goddess that we are ready for whatever comes." Michara whispered.  
"I fear it may be worse then we all thought Michi." Hakaru mumbled and suddenly their eyes fell on Hotaru as she slowly walked forward, her hand gripped around her staff. They exchanged a look than followed after the young girl to the ball where they were awaited.  
  
`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`- `-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-  
  
As evidence.. This is where it stops. Apparently I drew out the conclusion to the story in an outline. I know how it will end. yet I haven't written it. I would need to hear your input to actually take the time out of my hectic life to write it. If no one is reading this I don't want to bust myself trying to finish it. Well, I hope you guys liked it so far. Give me your input. How do you think this will end? I bet I'll surprise all of you. You guys will never see this ending coming. But it will spin off to quite a nice sequel. (  
  
Love always!! Marronette. 


End file.
